


Lembar-Lembar Aku dan Kamu

by Mina_mi4847



Category: Ada apa dengan Cinta? (movie), Dilanku 1990
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama & Romance, M/M, RanDilan - Freeform, Rangga x Dilan, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_mi4847/pseuds/Mina_mi4847
Summary: Dimulai dari rasa penasaran, dan perlahan ingin mengenal. Hingga pada akhirnya, keputusan memulai pun diambil keduanya.





	1. Coretan untuk lembaran baru – Lembar Pertama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@randilan_0290](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40randilan_0290).



> Selamat Pagi, Siang, Sore atau pun Malam pada pembaca di mana pun berada.  
> Ehehehe ini fanfik pertama di fandom lokal dengan pairing yang sedang dicintai saat ini. Dan berharap bisa menyumbangkan sedikit kegalauan untuk pairing baru kali ini. Jadi, selamat membaca ^^  
> Jangan ragu untuk menuliskan beberapa komentar, baik saran atau masukan, saya kan terima dengan senang hati!!
> 
> Selamat membaca!!!

Disclaimer :

Dilanku 1990 © Pidi Baiq

Ada apa dengan Cinta? © Rudi Soedjarwo

Lembar-Lembar Aku dan Kamu © Voly Ichi Yama

Warning : Crossover, AU! Typo(s), Yaoi, BL, slight OOC

Pair : RanDilan (Rangga x Dilan)

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T

.

.

.

.

_Namaku Dilan, aku, seorang manusia. Rasanya di sini aku mau cerita, gak. Aku memang akan cerita. Dua hari lalu ada murid pindahan di sekolah kami. Murid baru. Yang aneh, kok baru masuk sekarang, apalagi dia anak kelas tiga, delapan bulan lagi bakal lulusan, dan dia anak Ibukota. Kok pindah ke Bandung?_

_Aku gak tahu. Tapi pasti akan tahu. Aku nulis apaan sih? Haha. Kurasa aku tertawa. Penasaran itu emang gak enak. Dan aku gak suka, karena aku, gak mau mati gara-gara penasaran._

_Omong-omong, ini pertama kalinya aku nulis di buku harian, kayak perempuan, tapi kata Milea itu bisa membantu kalau dia sedang gundah. Ah, soal Milea, kok akhir-akhir ini aku merasa berbeda ya dengannya? Aku gak tahu, dan gak begitu ingin tahu, karena sekarang, pikiranku sepertinya lebih disita kakak kelas baru yang itu._

_Huh, bukannya apa-apa ya, hanya saja, kata Piyan kakak kelas itu aneh. Aku gak tahu anehnya di mana, karena baru pertama kali lihat. Waktu itu lagi kumpul, sama yang lain, di warung Bi Eem, seperti biasa, dan kakak kelas baru itu lewat. Ngeliatin, sinis, kayaknya gak suka. Penampilannya... gak buruk, kata anak perempuan keren, dengan rambut gondrong dan tampang galaknya. Tapi aku lebih keren kok. Menurutku._

_Selera orang beda-beda ‘kan? Ah, Bunda manggil, kayaknya, tulisannya cukup sampai di sini dulu. Sampai ketemu nanti malam, buku harianku. Atau mungkin besok pagi._

_Dilan — pagi pertama._

.

.

.

.

“Iya, Bun, ini juga mau berangkat.”

 

Pemuda itu menutup bukunya, sebuah senyum mendarat begitu saja saat ia menyelipkannya di sela buku-buku pelajaran yang disusun rapi di atas meja belajarnya. Satu tarikan napas sebelum akhirnya ia mengenakan jaket dan mengambil kunci motor yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya. Mungkin Bandung hari ini tidaklah berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya, dan mungkin tidak akan banyak hal-hal spesial yang akan terjadi, namun pemuda dengan nama Dilan itu tahu, jika sesuatu yang lain akan terjadi hari ini. Siang ini. Mungkin spesial, baginya, mungkin juga tidak.

 

Ia berjalan menemui Ibundanya, pamit dan tidak lupa mengecup tangan perempuan yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya itu. Ayahnya sepertinya sudah berangkat, dan Bundanya berkata jika beliau memiliki beberapa urusan penting di kantor. Pemuda itu tidak ambil pusing, ia juga pamit pada adiknya, sebelum berakhir memacu motor di jalanan pagi Bandung. _Pagi ini, Bandung tetap sama, tapi siapa yang akan tahu nanti sore? Mungkin akan berubah. Kita lihat saja nanti._ Dan mungkin seperti itu pikirnya

.

.

.

“Dilan, mau ke mana?”

 

Pertanyaan dengan suara lembut itu terlepas ketika Dilan berpapasan dengan seorang gadis manis yang sempat dicintainya beberapa bulan lalu. Iya, sempat, karena tanpa ia duga, perasaan itu menghilang setelah beberapa waktu berlalu. tidak, bukan berarti ia berhenti mencintai gadis manis itu. Hanya saja, perasaannya berubah. Dari yang dulunya cinta, sekarang jadi sayang. Sayang yang berbeda. Dan sulit untuk ia jelaskan saat ini.

 

“Ke Perpustakaan, kamu mau ikut?”

 

Dilan menjawab, setengah berteriak saat kakinya tidak berhenti melangkah, bukankah harusnya ia berenti saat mengajak seseorang? Tapi tampaknya gadis itu paham, perkataan Dilan sepertinya ditujukan untuk sebuah basa-basi, jadilah ia hanya menggeleng dan melambaikan tangannya. Gadis itu tampaknya cukup pengertian.

 

“Milea. Sampai ketemu besok!”

 

Dan itu adalah kata-kata terakhir dari Dilan sebelum ia berbalik dan membiarkan gadis manis itu melihat punggungnya. Dilan tidak tahu jika ada nada lirih saat gadis itu, Milea, menjawabnya. Nada pelan yang berkata, “Iya.” dan sorot kecewat saat sepasang iris cokelat miliknya menatap punggung pemuda yang sempat memberi tahukan jika ia mencintainya. Memang tidak begitu kentara, tapi jarak perlahan datang di antara mereka. Mereka berdua.

 

Dilan berubah.

 

Atau rasa penasaran itu merubahnya.

.

.

.

.

_“Eh,_ liat _yang tadi gak? Anak tadi. Siapa sih?”_

_Anhar membuka suara, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menatap kami semua, aku tidak merespon, hanya menghisap batang rokokku dengan mengepulkan asapnya. Memperhatikan saja sudah cukup kok._

_“Yang anak baru itu? Kudengar dia anak kelas tiga.” Kali ini Piyan yang menjawab, membuatku menoleh dan mulai bertanya-tanya, anak baru? “Aneh ya?” Sambung Piyan._

_“Iya, aneh. Biasanyakan orang-orang tidak akan berani melihat ke sini. Kok dia malah natap sinis begitu sih? Punya nyali sepertinya.”_

_Ah, jadi di situ letak anehnya. Aku masih diam, dan mulai sibuk dengan pikiranku. Rokokku kumatikan, dan digantikan dengan satu bakwan yang mulai kunikmati. Eh, ini bakwan kelima ya? Tapi, kata-kata Anhar tadi cukup mengusikku. Dia ada benarnya. Tidak semua orang akan repot-repot memperhatikan kami, apalagi memandang sinis dengan gaya merendahkan seperti yang dilakukan kakak kelas gondrong tadi. Mungkin dia tidak tahu kami. Atau mungkin dia memang bernyali seperti yang disebutkan Anhar. Atau mungkin... apa ya? Peduli? Ah, “jadi penasaran...”_

_“Apanya?”_

_Kali ini suara Piyan, dan ketika aku menoleh, teman-teman sudah memandangku dengan heran. Aku cuma nyengir, mengizinkan mereka untuk tetap heran dan bertanya-tanya. Besok, aku akan cari tahu. Dan pasti akan tahu._

_“Gak apa kok. Cuma penasaran.”_

_Dan merekapun saling berpandangan. Penuh tanya._

_“Omong-omong, kakak kelas itu cukup terkenal_ loh _. Anak-anak cewek selalu ngomongin dia. Katanya asal Jakarta. Siapa ya? Rangga. Kalau gak salah itu namanya.”_

_Oh. Rangga ya. Asal Jakarta. Kok pindah ke Bandung? Dan jadilah rasa ingin tahuku bertambah._

.

.

.

.

Dengan santai Dilan pun memasuki area perpustakaan, dia memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana, mulai melihat-lihat keadaan perpustakaan yang cukup lenggang. Tidak banyak yang ada di sini, hanya beberapa orang yang dilebeli dengan kutu buku yang akan menghabiskan waktu sepanjang istirahat untuk tetap berada di sini, orang-orang dengan penampilan yang menurutnya _cupu_ dengan kacamata berlensa tebal. Tapi, kakak kelas yang membuatnya penasaran serta menjadi topik gerombolannya sejak kemarin sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti anak _cupu_ , tidak juga berkacamata tebal seperti beberapa orang yang mendominasi tempat ini.

 

Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan kutu buku-kutu buku yang lain, kakak kelas dengan nama Rangga itu, terlihat yang paling keren di antara mereka. Tapi tetap, Dilan anak terkeren di sekolah ini.

 

_Ah, itu dia!_

 

Sepasang iris Dilan menemukanya, membawa kedua kaki berjalan menuju tempat di mana sang kakak kelas menghabiskan waktunya, dengan buku bacaan bertuliskan ‘Sang Nabi’ di bagian sampulnya. Dilan tersenyum.

 

“Kahlil Gibran ya, Kak?” Kakak kelas bernama Rangga itupun mengangkat wajah, menemukan sosok Dilan yang kini sudah melipat kedua tangan di atas meja dengan senyum miring yang khas. Rangga mengerutkan alisnya.

 

“Menurutmu?”

 

Dan kembali membaca untaian kata yang tertera di bukunya. Dan Dilan masih tersenyum, bahkan semakin mengembang saat ia mengucapkan, “Menurut aku, kebebasan itu adalah rantai terkuat yang pernah diciptakan. Oleh Tuhan.” Dan kakak kelas bernama Rangga itu sempurna menutup bukunya, menempatkannya di samping, serta menatap dilan dengan sorot yang berbada. Tampaknya ia tertarik dengan topik yang dibawa oleh pemuda tersebut. “Menurut kak Rangga gimana?”

 

“Saya tidak tahu saya cukup terkenal sampai pentolan seperti kamu tahu nama saya.” Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, tapi dari sorot matanya ia tampak antusias. Dan Dilan tahu itu. “Dan menurut Gibran, kamu benar.”

 

“Dan kutebak, kakak sedang berusaha menjalin rantai lain untuk menghilangkan rantai sebelumnya. Iya?”

 

“ _Kau bicara seolah kau bisa membuka sayapmu, sayang kau tidak bisa terbang dari sangkar yang memenjarakanmu._ ”

 

“Ah, Tentang Berbicara! Kakak mau bilang, lebih baik aku diam jika aku tidak tahu ya?”

 

“Saya rasa kamu mengerti cukup baik.”

 

Kini Rangga menyandarkan diri pada punggung kursi, sementara kedua matanya tidak berhenti menatap anak di depannya. Mungkin ia tidak akan menyangka, Dilan yang tampak seperti berandalan justru cukup tahu mengenai sastra lama seperti Sang Nabi buatan dari Kahlil Gibran, dan mungkin dia tidak akan menduga jika pertemuan mereka yang kedua justru terasa lebih baik dibanding pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kemarin.

 

“Kak, kenalkan, aku Dilan. Dan kurasa, kita akan jadi teman. Dan kuharap akan jadi teman baik.”

 

“Dan kenapa saya harus berteman denganmu?”

 

Untuk sesaat Dilan melebarkan matanya. Hanya untuk sepersekian detik, itu mungkin bukanlah kemustahilan jika satu atau dua orang menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan seperti itu, sebagai balasan dari pertemanan yang ia tawarkan. Namun, tampaknya itu cukup mengejutkan, dan senyum yang lebih lembut dari sebelumnya terukir pada wajah Dilan. “Kak Rangga menarik. Dan karenanya, aku ingin berteman dengan kakak.”

 

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang Rangga pikirkan, selain ia dan Tuhan. Dan ketika ia memejamkan mata dengan senyum tipis, iapun menjawab, “Saya terima alasanmu.” ah, punya teman seorang adik kelas, itu bukan hal buruk kan? Toh, ia juga seorang murid baru di sekolah ini, wajar saja jika ia akan membutuhkan bimbingan mengenai kota baru dari seseorang yang mungkin sudah mengenal Bandung dengan cukup baik.

 

“Kalau gitu, aku boleh tanya gak kak?”

 

“Apa?”

 

“Kok kak Rangga pindah ke Bandung sih?”

 

“Kenapa bertanya?”

 

“Penasaran.”

 

“Urusan pekerjaan. Orang tua.”

 

Dan “Oh...” kecil berlalu dari mulut yang lebih muda.

 

Pembicaraan mereka kemudian dilanjutkan dengan topik-topik ringan yang mengundang tawa kecil dan senyum. Siang itu, Dilan menemukan sosok kakak yang dewasa, sementara Rangga, sepertinya ia tengah mendapat adik yang menyenangkan. Sayang, semuanya harus di akhiri, beriring dengan bel penanda usai sekolah berbunyi.

 

“Kak, sebelum balik, mau kuramal gak?”

 

Dilan bangkit dari kursinya, memasukannya pada sisi meja, dan menumpukan badan pada lengan yang di lipat di atas kepala kursi, sementara Rangga sudah bersiap untuk beranjak pergi dari sana. “Maaf, saya tidak begitu percaya dengan ramalan.”

 

“Kakak realistis sekali ya. Tapi kuramal, besok siang kita akan bertemu. Tidak di sini. Mungkin di bawah pohon besar di depan sana. Sekedar informasi, membaca buku di sana cukup menyenangkan.”

 

Dan Dilan pun berlalu lebih dulu. Malam ini, ada banyak hal yang ingin ia tuliskan. Di atas kertas putih lembar-lembar dari buku hariannya.

.

.

.

.

_Halo catatan harianku._

_Seperti janjiku, kita bertemu lagi. Dan ceritaku, sudah menanti untuk ditulis. Aku baru saja selesai dengan makan malam. Ada Ayah, dan kami hanya berbicara mengenai satu dua hal kecil. Tumben._

_Tapi aku tidak akan menuliskan mengenai pembicaraan kami hari ini. Tidak sekarang, karena aku masih tertarik untuk menuliskan mengenai kak Rangga. Kakak kelas baru yang kucerita tadi pagi._

_Dia memang orang yang menarik, dan hari ini aku menemukannya, di balik rak-rak yang berjejer, dengan sebuah buku berat yang ia baca. Kenapa aku tuliskan buku berat? Karena memang perlu pemahaman ekstra untuk mengerti apa yang dituliskan di dalamnya. Mungkin kak Rangga suka dengan sastra. Dan akupun tahu, mengenai alasan kepindahannya. Dia berkata karena urusan pekerjaan orang tuanya._

_Namun, aku tidak percaya. Aku yakin dia menutupi sesuatu, dan sepertinya itu adalah sebuah kekhawatiran. Ah, aku seperti merasa jika dia adalah seorang kakak yang baik. Dan kuharap kami bisa berteman dengan baik setelah ini._

_Entahlah, aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya, dan itu akan terjadi. Pasti._

_Tulisanku kacau ya? Tampaknya. Dan aku mulai mengantuk. Serta masih tidak memiliki rencana untuk bertemu pak Suripto besok pagi. Tak apalah berlaku sombong sehari besok. Absen dari ruangan pak Suripto dalam sehari tampaknya tidak begitu buruk. Dan Ayah mungkin tidak perlu menerima aduan tidak mengenakan tentangku. Dalam sehari. Sehari itu saja kok. Aku janji._

_Selamat malam, lembar-lebar ceritaku._

_Dilan — malam pertama._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Beberapa orang mengerutkan alis penuh keheranan hari ini. Kepala mereka diisi dengan banyak pertanyaan. Salah satunya, kenapa ada anak kelas dua yang mengkliam diri sebagai Panglima Tempur justru tengah berdiri dengan sebuah buku di samping pintu kelas tiga, dia bahkan terlihat tidak peduli ketika tatapan sinis tertuju padanya. Meski tidak ada yang berani berucap atau berkomentar buruk mengenai keberadaannya.

 

“Dilan...?”

 

Akhirnya suara yang ditunggupun terdengar, membuat kedua iris cokelat Dilan beralih untuk menatap pemuda lain berambut unik dengan satu alis terangkat. Nampaknya mempertanyakan kenapa ada adik kelas nyasar di depan kelasnya.

 

“Pagi kak, mau bolos bersama, gak?”

 

Dan Rangga pun, pemuda itu, hanya mendengus. “Saya tidak berencana membangun rekor buruk sebelum pun setelah kelulusan saya. Sebaiknya kamu kembali saja.” Rangga berlalu, melewati Dilan, dan dengan santai memasuki kelasnya. Sementara Dilan mengekor.

 

“Cuma bercanda kak, orang sesopan kakak juga sepertinya mustahil akan membolos.”

 

“Saya tersanjung.”

 

“Omong-omong, ramalan aku meleset ya, kita justru bertemu di sini. Bukan di bawah pohon depan sana.”

 

Dan Rangga menanggapi seadaannya ketika ia meletakkan tas serta menyamankan diri di bangkunya. “Dari awal saya tidak percaya ramalan.”

 

“Ah, tapi ramalan itu salah karena ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan pada kakak.”

 

Kali ini kembali Rangga menautkan alis, sepertinya senam alis jadi aktivitas rutin ketika ia bersama dengan anak di depannya ini. Ah, Dilan sudah dengan seenaknya mengambil tempat duduk orang lain yang ada di depan Rangga. “Kamu ingin tanya apa?”

 

“Kenapa ada kejahatan. Dan kenapa ada hukuman?”

 

Rangga menghela napas. Heran mungkin, kenapa adik kelas barunya itu justru bertanya hal semacam ini padanya. Dan sekali lagi ia menghela napas sebelum menjawab apa yang dipertanyakan oleh Dilan.

 

“Saya tahu, kamu ingin saya mengatakan, _‘hukum dibuat untuk dilanggar_ ’, bukan? Jika normalnya orang-orang membuat hukum untuk mencegah kejahatan, menurut kamu, kejahatan timbul justru karena ada hukuman.” Rangga berhenti sejenak, mencipta hening di antara mereka, sementara bisik-bisik dari murid lain justru menguap entah ke mana. Tidak terdengar. “Kejahatan semakin menjadi, semakin membesar ketika hukuman untuk kejahatan kecil dibuat. Dan begitu seterusnya, yang nyatanya hukuman itu sendiri tidak pernah sanggup untuk menahan kejahatan, dan pelanggaran yang orang-orang buat.”

 

Dilan tersenyum. “Jadi?”

 

“Kejahatan dan hukuman ada karena manusia ada, dan dua hal itu akan terus ada, selama manusia tetap ada. Di sini.”

 

“Kakak tahu banyak tentang aku ya? Kok bisa tahu sih kak? Kakak peramal ya?”

 

Kali ini Dilan menunjukkan raut yang seolah terkejut, yang kembali membuat Rangga mendengus pelan. “Itu karena kamu, membuat dirimu _ingin_ mudah dibaca oleh saya. Apa yang kamu inginkan? Saya tidak punya rencana untuk bermain teka-teki hari ini.”

 

“Ah, kakak tahu saja. Sebenarnya aku masih punya banyak pertanyaan. Tapi jawabnya nanti saja. Setelah kakak baca surat ini.” Dan Dilan pun beranjak dari tempatnya, pamit sebelum balik badan dan kembali ke kelasnya. Atau menengok Milea duhulu?

 

Sepertinya yang kedua.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Rangga yang ditinggal hanya menatap penuh tanya pada amplop berwarna putih yang Dilan letakkan di atas mejanya beberapa saat lalu. Ia pun mengulurkan tangan, mengambil surat yang diberikan padanya sementara ia abai dengan tatapan beberapa orang ke arahnya. Mungkin penasaran, tapi tidak mencegahnya untuk membuka surat dari adik kelasnya itu.

 

_Pagi, kak._

_Tahu tidak, sekarang aku punya kebiasaan baru, menuliskan apa yang kualami pada sebuah buku catatan, dan jadi banyak berpikir setelah bertemu dengan kakak. Yah, aku memang banyak berpikir kok, tapi intensitasnya jadi bertambah._

_Pembukanya panjang ya? Dan aku tidak yakin kakak peduli. Atau ingin tahu. Aku hanya ingin menulis saja. Beberapa menit, sebelum memacu motor, untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Dan memberikan surat ini pada kakak. Dan mungkin nanti, atau beberapa saat sebelum kakak membaca ini, aku akan bertanya menganai dua hal, atau lebih._

_Dan di sini, aku cuma ingin bertanya, dosa tidak, jika aku melakukan pelanggaran karena keberadaan kakak? Apa kakak juga akan dihukum jika hal itu terjadi? Egois tidak, jika aku melibatkan kakak, dalam hal yang harusnya aku tanggung sendiri?_

_Kakak bisa jawab, entah nanti saat istirahat siang. Atau nanti sore, saat bubar sekolah. Atau, besok pagi. Juga bisa besok siang, pun besok sore, kalau mau. Aku tidak keberatan._

_Salam — dari Dilan._

 

Rangga kembali menautkan alis, sepertinya ia akan sering senam alis jika itu berhubungan dengan Dilan, bahkan ketika sosok Dilan itu tidak ada di sekitarnya. Dan dengan helaan napas pelan ia kembali melipat surat tersebut, memasukkannya ke dalam amplop, dan kemali melipatnya menjadi dua lipatan sebelum akhirnya menyimpan surat itu dalam saku di kemeja seragam.

 

Bukan pertanyaan dari Dilan yang membuatnya berpikir, tapi apa teta-teki dibalik semua pertanyaan itu. Dilan. Kenapa anak itu selalu membuatnya harus bermain tebak-tebakan, bahkan saat ia tidak begitu berminat untuk memainkannya. Tapi, tidak bisa ditolak jika Rangga pun merasa hal itu cukup menarik.

 

Permainannya yang menarik.

.

.

.

“Pagi, Milea.” Gadis dengan paras manis itu menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti, dia tampak kerepotan dengan tumpukan buku yang ada dalam pelukannya. Dan Dilan pun tanpa basa-basi telah mengambil alih semua beban yang dibawa oleh gadis itu. “Mana Nandan, kok kamu sendiri yang bawa buku-buku ini? Berat?”

 

“Sedikit, sepertinya Nandan agak terlambat. Dan terima kasih, juga, Pagi, Dilan.”

 

Gadis itu pun, Milea, tersenyum dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Dilan berusaha untuk tidak menyadari itu, namun ia gagal. Dan mendadak ia pun merasa bersalah. “Kurasa aku akan minta maaf.”

 

“Untuk?”

 

“Sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Tapi aku tidak mau kamu menunggu. Bagaimana ya? Caranya meminta maaf pada Milea?”

 

Tatapan Milea sedikit berubah, ia melihat ke arah Dilan, sementara kakinya terus melangkah, menuju kelasnya. “Cukup meminta maaf saja. Milea tidak akan meminta penjelasan secpatnya.” _Meski sepertinya Milea tahu apa sesuatu yang tidak pasti, yang Dilan sebutkan._ Pikir itu melayang memenuhi isi kepalanya. Bukan hal mengejutkan untuk Milea, meski ia merasa sedikit kecewa, entah bagaimana.

 

“Maaf, Milea.” Langkah Dilan berhenti, begitupun dengan Milea, mereka kini berada di depan kelas dua Biologi. Dan Dilan memberikan setumpuk buku yang ia bawa pada Agus, salah satu teman sekelas Milea yang kebetulan ada di depan kelas, kemudian kembali masuk untuk membagikan buku-buku tersebut. Dilan tersenyum, tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus puncak kepala gadis manis yang kini berada di depannya. “Juga terima kasih.”

 

Milea balas tersenyum, dalam hati ia berujar; _Selamat tinggal Dilan. Kurasa._

.

.

.

.

_Pagi ini aku membuka mataku, lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tidak kusempatkan diri untuk menulis barang satu, dua kalimat dalam buku harianku. Tidak. Karena aku hanya ingin berpikir, setelah membaca beberapa hal yang kutuliskan pada dua lembar pertama di sana. Di atas lembar-lembaran buku harianku._

_Dan pertanyaan mendasar itupun muncul._

_Kenapa?_

_Iya, kenapa ya aku bisa merasa penasaran pada kakak kelas baru itu, pada kak Rangga? Aku menghela napas, melihat deret demi deret judul buku yang tertulis dipinggirannya. Dan satu buku membuat aku tertarik. Membuatku mengulurkan tangan. Dan meraihnya. Tulisan dengan gaya khas nan klasik mengisi hampir penuh sampul depannya, dan itu tertulis dengan tulisan ‘Sang Nabi’, iya, sama seperti buku yang dibaca kak Rangga kemarin._

_Kemarin kami berbicara tentang kebebasan, tentang berbicara, dan aku pun penasaran tentang waktu._

_Kenapa saat bersama dengan kak Rangga rasanya waktu berhenti berdetik ya? Seakan mogok, seperti motor kesayanganku yang itu. Tapi juga seakan cepat berlalu. Perputarannya seakan berubah, dari kepastian satu menit sama dengan enam puluh detik, malah berubah jadi satu detik seakan satu jam. Tapi juga terasa sangat singkat._

_Kenapa ya?_

_Dan Gibran yang menyebutkan jika kemustahilan dapat megukur waktu, seperinya telah membuka mataku. Apakah waktuku sekarang adalah sebuah kemustahilan? Apa yang akan Kak Rangga katakan padaku jika aku menanyakan hal ini padanya? Aku tidak tahu, karena sepertinya sulit untuk membacanya, tapi, aku tahu ia bisa membacaku dengan mudah. Mungkin._

_Ah, aku jadi ingin bermain teka-teki dengannya._

_Mataku pun kembali jatuh pada deret-deret daftar isi yang ada di buku ini, dan satu judul Tentang Cinta menarik minatku. Kurasa, aku tidak merasakan hal seperti ini ketika mengenal Milea beberapa bulan lalu. Dan perasaan menggebu yang aneh itupun seperti berlalu begitu saja. Rasanya, jadi seperti berdosa pada gadis itu. Apakah aku akan membuatnya bersedih?_

_Mungkin aku harus minta maaf. Tidak. Aku harus minta maaf._

_Ah, aku punya ide. Rasa ingin tahu ini memang merepotkan, dan aku memiliki ide bagaimana untuk memecahkan ini semua. Aku mengambil pena, mengambil satu lembar putih dari buku harianku, dan mulai menuliskan beberapa hal di sana. Ada banyak sepertinya. Entahlah, dan ini akan kuberikan pada kak Rangga. Nanti. Pagi ini._

_Dan kuharap, dia akan menjawab semuanya. Meski, aku tidak menuliskan harapan itu di sini._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Dilan pun segera meninggalkan kelas, membuat beberapa teman mempertanyakan kemana ia akan berlalu, dan pemuda itu hanya menjawab jika ia memiliki urusan yang ingin ia selesaikan. Beberapa diantara mereka pun hanya saling pandang, mengangkat bahu dan tidak begitu ambil pusing. Mungkin ingin bertemu Milea, padahal tadi pagi mereka baru saja bertemu.

 

Sayang kali ini teman-teman Dilan salah, bukan Milea, tapi kakak kelas yang sempat mereka bicarakan beberapa waktu lalu. Siapa yang menduga jika Dilan akhirnya menjalin pertemanan dengan kakak kelas mereka satu itu. Meski hanya sepihak.

 

“Kak!” Dilan berucap dengan setengah berteriak, ia tidak tahu jika memacu tubuhnya untuk berlari kencang ternyata cukup melelahkan, bahkan lebih melelahkan ketika ia kabur dari kemarahan pak Suripto beberapa waktu lalu. Dan kakak kelas yang ternyata datang lebih awal itu pun menarik punggungnya dari batang pohon di belakangnya, serta berpaling untuk menatap sosok yang lebih muda. Menatap Dilan.

 

“Saya sudah bilang, saya tidak berminat untuk bermain teka-teki dengan kamu.” Jeda panjang di sini, atau begitulah yang Dilan rasakan, entah kenapa ia jadi meringis di dalam hati karena perkataan pemuda di depannya. Perkataan Rangga. “Tapi, saya juga ingin ini semua selesai, jadi saya akan menjawab semua pertanyaan kamu.” Sekali lagi ada jeda di sini, Rangga memanfaatkannya untuk mengambil napas, dan membuangnya perlahan, serta menempelkan punggung pada batang pohon di belakangnya. Lagi. “Saya tidak tahu, apakah itu berdosa bagi kamu untuk melakukan pelanggaran karena diri atau keberdaan saya. Saya bukan Tuhan. Dan saya tidak bisa menentukan sebuah dosa atau pahala. Jadi saya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan pertamamu.”

 

“Atau, aku bisa menganggapnya jika kakak tidak tahu.”

 

“Kira-kira seperti itu.” Dilan kini bisa bernapas dengan benar, ia membenarkan posisinya, berdiri berhadapan dengan sosok Rangga yang tengah nyaman menyender pada batang pohon dibelakangnya, dengan tangan melintang di depan dada. “Untuk pertanyaan kedua, mungkin _iya_ , juga mungkin _tidak_. Tergantung dari pelanggaran apa yang kamu lakukan. Dan untuk pertanyaan kamu yang terakhir, apakah egois jika kamu melibatkan diri saya dalam hal atau perkara yang seharusnya kamu tanggung sendiri, maka saya akan menjawab, Iya. Itu egois.” Dilan masih diam, dia masih menunggu, karena ia tahu Rangga masih memiliki kelanjutan atas jawabannya. “Karena itulah sifat dasar manusia. Saya bisa memakluminya. Rasa ingin tahu terkadang bisa menuntun kamu pada sebuah keegoisan yang tidak seharusnya ada.”

 

Hening kembali mengisi ruang di antara mereka. Memang di sekitar sini tengah sepi, atau bisa dikatakan hanya ada mereka berdua, terlebih waktu lima belas menit untuk istirahat siang sebentar lagi akan berakhir, dan tidak diantara keduanya memiliki niat untuk beranjak. Mereka tampak menikmati masing-masing rasa yang mereka miliki, beberapa perasaan yang mungkin sama, dan juga mungkin berbeda.

 

“Kurasa, kakak punya sebuah pertanyaan yang ingin kakak sampaikan. Aku bisa melihat sorot keingintahuan dari kakak.”

 

“Iya. Semua ini, maksud dari semua pertanyaanmu, apakah tentang persahabatan, atau tentang cinta?”

 

Dilan diam, tatapannya merendah, menata sepasang sepatu yang tengah ia kenakan. Entah kenapa kedua sepatu itu terlihat lebih menarik dari sorat tajam yang masih menatapinya sampai saat ini. “Kurasa, keduanya. _Bila cinta mendatangimu, ikuti dia. Walaupun jalannya sulit dan terjal._ Juga _sahabatmu adalah jawaban dari kebutuhanmu. Ia adalah ladang yang kau tebar dengan cinta, dan kau panen juga._ ” Untaian sajak-sajak itu yang Dilan ucapkan. Kini ia mengerti. Ia mulai merasa jelas, kepingan-kepingan dari banyak pertanyaan itu kini berhambur, menunjukkan jawab yang saling menyusun rantai satu sama lain. Menghubungkan semuanya, menjadi sebuah jawaban yang memberikan keberanian untuk menatap sepasang mata yang kini tampak terkejut. Namun masih tak bisa ia tahu apa maknanya.

 

“Apa kakak keberatan, jika yang kuinginkan lebih dari sebuah pertemanan? Entah itu persahabatan, atau lebih dari itu. Aku masih tidak tahu. Dan aku berharap, kakak bersedia membantuku.”

 

“Untuk mencari jawab?”

 

Dan Dilan mengangguk.

 

Rangga diam setelahnya. Ia berpikir untuk beberapa saat, ia tahu hal ini akan mereporkan nantinya. Dan salah satu konsekuensi yang akan ia terima jika ia menyetujui apa yang Dilan mohon padanya, adalah kehilangan sunyi yang telah ia miliki dengan nyaman sampai saat ini.

 

Manusia itu egois, Rangga sendiri yang mengatakan jika keegoisan adalah sifat dasar dari manusia. Namun ia juga tidak bisa menolak rasa penasaran serta keingintahuan yang dihadirkan oleh sosok Dilan. Sosok anak yang kini menatap lurus padanya. Jadilah Rangga memejamkan mata, mengambil beberapa tarikan napas, dan menghembuskan beberapa setelahnya, berharap jika ia tidak akan salah dalam memilih.

 

“Baiklah. Saya tidak akan keberatan.”

 

Dan Rangga tidak pernah menyangka jika senyum lebar yang Dilan tunjukkan ternyata mampu menarik sebuah senyum tipis dari kedua sudut bibirnya.

 

_Hari itu, mereka bertanya. Dan hari itu, mereka mendapat jawab. Tapi yang pasti, perjalanan tidak berakhir di sini._

_Coretan baru, kisah baru, semuanya akan kembali dimulai ketika lembaran baru dibalikkan._

_Ketika tangan kembali menggoreskan tinta pada lembar-lembar putih. Dan keduanya, baik Rangga pun Dilan, tidak akan berhenti untuk menggoreskan tinta pada lembar-lembar masa depan mereka._

_Merasa, kemudian mengungkap, lalu menulis, dan bersama._

.

.

.

.

[FIN]


	2. Perasaan dan Bersama – Lembar Kedua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo, saya kembali, sebenarnya ini sudah mulai ditulis dari lama, tapi baru sempat publish sekarang, dan sepertinya masih akan berlanjut, semoga bisa terselesaikan lebih cepat. Amin.  
> Oh iya, untuk typo dan sebagainya, mungkin nanti akan saya edit, jadi jangan ragu untuk bilang semisal typonya sudah sangat terganggu.
> 
> Fanfik ini saya persembahkan untuk teman-teman seperjuangan di kapal lokal yang manis-manis tapi tragis ini/OI/
> 
> Dan selamat membaca!!

Disclaimer :

Dilanku 1990 © Pidi Baiq

Ada apa dengan Cinta? © Rudi Soedjarwo

Lembar-Lembar Aku dan Kamu © Voly Ichi Yama

Warning : Crossover, AU! Typo(s), Yaoi, BL, slight OOC

Pair : RanDilan (Rangga x Dilan)

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T

.

.

.

.

_Selamat sore harianku, buku hariannya Dilan._

_Aku ingin bercerita. Hari ini, aku temukan. Sebuah kalimat dari buku, tanpa nama sang pengarang. Dan berkata ia:_

_‘Saat itu, aku belajar, bahwa cinta bisa membuat orang menjadi bodoh seperti itu.’_

_Dan apakah aku sudah bodoh? Mengapa? Apa karena aku sedang mencinta? Memang aku mencinta?_

_Aku tidak tahu, harianku. Apa kau punya jawab?_

_Hei,aku jadi ingin bercerita, hari ini. Ketika istirahat siang, saat aku berkata jika aku ingin, menjalin hubungan, yang jauh, bersama kakak kelas baruku. Kak Rangga. Hubungan yang lebih. Dari teman. Mungkin sahabat, atau lebih. Tahu dia jawab apa? Dia berkata ‘Baiklah’, dia tidak keberatan. Sama sekali. Tampaknya. Atau, kuharap._

_Tapi aku senang. Senyum terus. Entah bagaimana. Dan tidak sabar. Menunggu besok. Untuk datang._

_Ada yang mengetuk kamarku, ketika kulihat, Piyan sudah masuk, dengan wajah tidak enak. Aku masih sempatkan menulis beberapa kalimat untuk menutup harianku. Sore ini. Sebelum kemudian aku akan menemani Piyan yang kulihat sudah menguasai tempat tidurku._

_Sampai jumpa lagi. Buku harianku._

_Dilan — Sore Kedua._

.

.

.

.

“Kamu kenapa, Piyan?”

 

Pemuda itu. Dilan, dia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, hanya memutar kursi belajar, setelah ia menempatkan kembali bukunya. Kemudian, teman yang Dilan sebut dengan Piyan hanya meliriknya sekilas, sebelum menggapai gitar yang berada di sisi tempat tidur si empunya. Dilan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Mungkin temannya sedang tidak senang. Jadilah ia bertanya kemudian. “Kutebak, kamu sedang _berantem_. Sama Wati?”

 

Piyan tetap diam, meski tangannya tidak berhenti untuk memetik gitar. Anak labil, mungkin begitu Dilan menganggapnya. Dan helaan napas terlepas tidak beberapa lama setelah itu. Piyan berhenti memetik gitar. “Iyaaaa, bingung sama cewek.” Begitu ucap pemuda satunya. “Banyak mau mereka. Gak _ngerti_.” Dan Dilan hanya tersenyum. Tapi Piyan tampaknya tidak suka berlama-lama pada satu topik, jadi iapun berpindah pada topik yang lain. “Kau sama Lia gimana? Masih lanjut?”

 

“ _Belum_ ada yang _dimulai_ Piyan.” Dilan menjawab, kali ini ia kembali memutar kursi belajarnya, membelakangi Piyan yang jelas terkejut. Dan membuatnya menegakkan diri, serta melihat pada punggu sahabatnya itu.

 

“Jangan bilang sudah lupa Milea. Kau baik-baik aja? Dari kemarin kulihat kau juga sering ketemu kakak kelas aneh itu.” Mungkin Piyan juga ingin menambahkan, _Sudah gak mau sama Lia? Kau jadi ketularan aneh!_ Tapi tidak jadi, karena punggung sahabatnya itu sama sekali tidak memberi reaksi. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar desah halus darinya, dari Dilan.

 

“Aku tidak mengerti...” Dan jelas ada kebingungan yang Dilan lontarkan saat itu, ia memutuskan untuk menekuk punggung dan menenjatuhkan wajah—dengan perlahan—pada meja belajar di depannya. _“Aku mungkin tidak baik...”_ Begitulah bisiknya yang hanya ditatapi penuh kebingungan oleh sosok Piyan di belakangnya sana.

 

“Dilan... _mau_ sama kakak kelas itu?”

.

.

.

.

_Hari sudah gelap Piyan memutuskan tidak menginap, namun, pertanyaan yang dia katakan padaku, membuat aku berpikir._

_Perlahan, ingatanku kembali._

_“Dilan..._ mau _sama kakak kelas itu?”_

_Itu bukan caranya bicara. Piyan tidak seperti itu. Jika bercanda. Jadi aku, mengangkat punggung, lalu kembali menatapnya._

_Aku mau sama kakak kelas itu? Kak Rangga? Mau,_ pengen jadi _maksudnya._

_Jika ditanya, suka atau tidak, aku jawab suka. Iya, suka, dia seperti kakak, atau harus kusebut abang? Mau mendengar aku, juga bantu aku. Tapi, kalau ditanya_ pengen _, pengen jadi sama dia, aku gak tahu._

_“Gak tahu.” Begitu jawabku pada Piyan. Tadi sore. Anak berambut ikal itu, si Piyan, jadi menatapku. Sampai akhirnya kau membahas hal lain. Dan kembali memainkan nada-nada gitar. Serta menyanyi._

_Soreku dihabiskan bersama Piyan. Dan tampaknya, nanti malam, aku tidak akan menulis lagi. Jadi kusempatkan menulis sekarang. Sebelum aku ke dapur. Dipanggil Bunda. Nanti. Dan aku tidak tahu. Jadi merasa bersalah. Pada Bunda._

_Apa, Bunda akan marah, kalau tahu, aku sudahan sama Lia? Dan dekat, sama kakak kelasku, kak Rangga? Kalau Ayah tahu, apa aku akan baik saja, nantinya?_

_Atau aku harus cemas soal kak Rangga?_

_Aku tidak tahu, tapi jadi takut. Aku tidak seharusnya aku takut._

_Bunda, kalau seandainya Bunda menemukan harian ini, maafkan aku. Dan tolong, jangan beritahu Ayah. Jangan dulu..._

_Aku sayang Bunda. Juga Ayah. Teh Aida, Bang Landin, Bang Banar, dan adiku, Disa._

_Dilan — Petang kedua._

.

.

.

.

Selesai dengan buku yang ia tuliskan, Dilan pun beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia tidak menyapa tempat tidur, juga tidak mengambil gitar yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya, melainkan keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur.

 

“Bunda, aku bantu?”

 

Wanita yang disebut dengan Bunda itu pun mengerutkan kening, mungkin dia bingung mengapa anaknya satu itu jadi menawarkan diri untuk ikut membantu, padahal mereka sudah punya bi Diah, pembantu yang memang sudah diperkerjakan sejak beberapa waktu lalu. “Tumben, biar jajannya ditambah?” Tanya si Bunda. Membuat anak keempatnya itu tersenyum simpul.

 

“Enggak.” Jeda sebelum Dilan pun berakhir mengambil sayur-sayuran yang masih belum dibersihkan, dan membawanya ke bak cuci. “Tapi kalau Bundahara maksa, gak juga. Gak akan nolak.” Mereka tertawa.

 

“Lia apa kabar?” Bunda pun buka suara setelah itu, ia mulai mengiris beberapa macam sayur yang telah selesai Dilan cuci. “Sudah jarang dengar kamu cerita. Soal Lia.” Dan tanpa memandang anaknya yang seakan meringis dalam hati, wanita itu masih melanjutkan, “Jadi rindu.”

 

Dilan diam, cukup lama, dan ketika ia selesai mencuci semua sayuran yang iya ambil sebelumnya, iapun buka suara. “Lia baik saja. Bunda mau ketemu?” Dia sebenarnya ingin bercerita, mengenai kakak kelas yang baru ia kenal, namun urung. Sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat. Belum. Bunda sudah terlalu sayang pada Milea, gadis itu, begitupun bagi Dilan. Namun sayangnya berbeda. Ia menyayangi Milea, bahkan lebih sayang dari sebelumnya. Namun sayang itu berbeda. Sayang yang berubah. Sayang yang mirip dengan rasa sayangnya pada sang adik. Pada Disa. “Bunda, perasaan itu, kenapa bisa berubah?” _Seperti air. Yang arusnya bisa berbalik kapan saja. Seperti hujan, yang bisa dibawa angin ke mana saja. Dan seperti gulali, yang manis, yang bisa membuat sakit gigi._

 

“Dilan sudah tidak mau sama Lia?”

 

Dan Dilan memutuskan untuk diam.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu tanpa ada badai, namun tidak bagi perasaan seorang pemuda. Mungkin jika orang-orang berpikir dia itu kuat, maka orang-orang tidak seluruhnya benar. Setengahnya mereka salah, karena pemuda itu juga seorang manusia. Dan ia juga bisa merasa lemah. Seperti saat ini.

 

Sengaja ia berangkat lebih pagi, memarkirkan motor di rumah seorang teman, dan menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan kaki menuju sekolah, yang jaraknya memang tidak begitu jauh. Entah bagaimana ia berharap bertemu dengan seorang gadis, Milea, dan memastikan tentang perasaannya. Namun sayang, ia justru datang terlalu pagi, dan malah bertemu dengan orang yang membuat perasaannya kacau. Bagai diterjang badai hebat, semalam penuh. Dilan gagal untuk tidur nyenyak. Lingkaran hitam juga jelas berada di bawah matanya.

 

“Kurang tidur?” Sebenarnya Dilan ingin berjalan dalam diam. Tetap di belakang, dan pura-pura tidak tahu, namun ia tidak bisa, karena orang itu, pemuda itu, kakak kelas itu, terlanjur menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan sosoknya yang sedang kacau. Kacau raut wajahnya. Dan kakak kelas itu justru berhenti berjalan, kemudian berakhir dengan menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan singkat ketika mendapati lingkaran hitam di bagian kantong mata si anak yang lebih muda.

 

Dilan meringis, tidak disembunyikan. “Iya, karena mikirin kakak.” Dan jawabannya juga tidak bohong sama sekali. Ia benci pembohong, meski terkadang ia memilih untuk menyimpan sesuatu sebagai rahasia. Dan pemuda itu, kak Rangganya, hanya terdiam, mungkin lebih baik jika ia tetap diam. Membiarkan langkah berirama mengiringi pagi mereka. “Mau tahu gak kak, nama jalan ini?”

 

“Apa?” Rangga tidak menoleh, tapi sudut matanya masih memperhatikan anak yang lebih muda darinya itu.

 

“Jalan Milea dan Dilan Sang Peramal.” Begitu kata Dilan, ia tetap berjalan sementara kedua iris emasnya sudah bisa melihat gerbang sekolah yang semakin mendekat. Atau mereka yang semakin mendekat. “Beberapa waktu lalu aku menyusuri jalan ini bersamanya. Tapi sekarang, bersama kakak. Aku bingung...”

 

Dilan bingung, Rangga juga bingung. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Dilan sekarang justru membahas orang lain ketika bersamanya, tapi mungkin ini adalah salah satu cara Dilan. Caranya untuk meminta bantuan, memastikan bagaimana perasaannya. “Kamu menyukainya? Milea?” Dan itulah yang Rangga berikan sebagai responnya.

 

“Iya.” Pemuda yang lebih kecil menjawab, tidak memiliki keraguan sedikit pun, kemudian ia juga menambahkan. “Tapi sekarang rasanya berbeda. Aku menyukai, Milea. Tapi dengan perasaan yang berbeda. Apa kakak pernah merasa seperti ini?”

 

Rangga diam, langkah-langkah kaki kini mengantarkan mereka semakin dekat pada gerbang sekolah, hanya bertaut beberapa meter saja, dengan seorang Suripto yang menjaga di depan gerbang. Mungkin untuk mendisiplinkan anak-anak. Dan Dilan seakan tidak suka. “Saya juga.” Barulah jawaban itu mengalihkan fokusnya, membuat Dilan menatap pada kakak kelas di sampingnya, “Sedang menyukai seseorang. Tapi dia tidak di sini. Di Jakarta. Bersama teman-temannya.”

 

“Dia menyukai kakak?”

 

“Iya. Kami saling menyukai.” Entah bagaimana ada rasa sakit ketika Dilan mendengar itu semua, seperti panas, juga cemburu, tapi ia yakin, rasa penasaran akan kelanjutan dari kalimat Rangga membuatnya kuat untuk bertahan. “Dan perasaan saya padanya, masih _belum_ berubah.”

 

“Itu bagus. Kakak harus terus seperti itu.”

 

Kini Rangga yang melihat pada adik kelasnya, dan menemukan anak itu sudah tidak menatapnya, kembali melihat pada Suripto yang seperti mengomel pada siswa yang penampilannya, sedikit berantakan. “Saya pikir kamu akan keberatan.” Begitu jawab Rangga.

 

“Tidak, sejak awal aku tidak pernah berharap kakak membalas perasaanku. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu atau tidak yakin.” _Tentang perasaanku pada kakak._ Itu jawab Dilan, dan pikirnya.

 

“Kalau begitu teruslah seperti itu.”

 

“Tapi, aku tidak mau menjauh. Aku suka berteman dengan kakak. Dengan _kamu_. Kalau boleh sebut seperti itu.”

 

“Saya tidak keberatan. Juga tidak masalah.”

 

“Kamu baik.”

 

“Terima kasih.”

 

Dilan tahu, Rangga benar, seharusnya ia _tetap tidak yakin_. Dengan menjauhi Rangga, terlebih setelah mendengar apa yang Rangga tuturkan. Namun ia tidak bisa. Ia suka ketika berbicara, juga ketika menghabiskan waktu bersama Rangga dengan membahas bermacam-macam hal. Rangga itu cerdas. Dan Dilan berharap bisa belajar banyak darinya.

 

Mereka melalui gerbang sekolah dengan topik seputar karya sastra dan penulis kesukaan masing-masing, serta tatapan aneh dari Suripto. Orang yang menyebut dirinya sebagai guru itu jelas menunjukka raut tidak suka ketika berpapasan dengan Dilan. Namun, Dilan memutuskan untuk tidak peduli, dan tetap bicara dengan kakak kelasnya. Sementara Rangga menganggukkan kepalanya sekedar untuk menunjukkan rasa hormatnya. Anak yang lebih tua tidak begitu ambil pusing ketika ia menyadari jika Dilan tampak tidak suka dengan guru mereka yang satu itu.

 

Dari sana juga Dilan bisa tahu jika Rangga menyukai karya-karya Chairil Anwar, sementara ia menyukai buku-buku yang ditulis oleh Sutan Takdir Alisyahbana. Dan mereka berdua juga mengidolakkkan sosok W. S. Rendra, dan sepakat untuk pergi ke Bengkel Teater Rendra milik sang idola akhir pekan nanti. Hari Minggu tepatnya.

 

“Kalau begitu kita ketemu di mana? Mau naik motor? Aku yang bonceng.”

 

“Di sini saja. Dan bagaimana kalau naik KRL? Sekalian jalan-jalan di Ibukota.”

 

“Ya sudah, nanti aku titip motor sama teman. Lalu naik angkot bareng kamu ke Stasiun Bandung.”

 

Kemudian mereka berpisah, Dilan berjalan menuju kelasnya, sementara Rangga mengambil sisi lainnya. Juga menuju kelasnya. Dan entah kenapa, perasaan tidak sabar meliputi keduanya. Mungkin karena mereka akan menikmati pentas seni bersama. Atau mungkin karena mereka akan menghabiskan waktu besama.

 

Berdua.

.

.

.

Dilan tidak ke perpustakaan siang itu, tapi memilih untuk bersama dengan teman-temannya. Di warung bi Eem. Dilan berpikir dia juga harus meluangkan waktu bersama teman-temannya. Terlebih ketika Piyan membahas mengenai kedekatannya dengan kakak kelas mereka, kak Rangga.

 

“Ganjil benar kali ini enggak ke Milea, lagi _berantem_?”

 

Kali ini temannya Ajun yang bertanya, dan Dilan hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil. “Nanti saja, pulang sekolah.” Begitu katanya, mungkin sekalian mengajaknya mampir ke rumah, karena Bunda merindukan si gadis. Itupun jika Milea masih mau jalan dengannya. “Jadi, bagaimana rencananya, Anhar?”

 

Kemudian pemuda dengan nama Anhar itu pun menjelaskan bagaimana mereka akan melakukan penyerangan. Kali ini pada berandal-berandal dari salah satu SMA terkenal di Bandung yang telah berani mengirim salah satu anggota mereka, teman Dilan dan yang lain, menginap di rumah sakit untuk satu minggu ke depan. Harga diri mereka tengah dipertaruhkan. Dan ini tidak ada bedanya dengan tantangan perang.

 

Sesuatu yang tidak bisa Dilan abaikan. Dan tentu, penyerangan kali ini harus jauh dari sepengetahuan Milea. Karena dia takut jika gadis itu akan ikut campur lagi, dan mungkin akan terlibat dengan hal yang lebih buruk lagi. Meski jauh dalam lubuk hatinya Dian berharap, jika salah satu kakak kelas mereka akan mengetahui mengenai rencananya kali ini. Mungkin dia aka peduli. Atau mungkin tidak. Atau mungkin akan dianggap sebagai seorang bodoh. Tapi itu lebih baik, karena setidaknya, kakak kelas itu jadi memperhatikannya.

 

Tapi untuk sekarang, hal itu tidak penting. Fokusnya harus ada pada penyerangan kali ini. “Bagaimana kalau lusa?” Anhar mengajukan hari setelah ia selesai menjelaskan kembali bagaimana penyerangan yang mereka rencanakan sejak beberapa hari lalu. Dan Dilan tampak tidak keberatan mengenai itu, juga teman-teman mreka yang lain.

 

“Tapi ingat, kali ini, jangan sampai bocor. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu mengenai rencana ini.”

 

Beberapa kepala pun mengangguk. Setuju. Penyerangan tanpa Dilan adalah sebuah kesulitan, dan kerugian yang mereka tanggung jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan penyerangan bersama Dilan. Karena keberadaan Milea, Dilan jadi gagal untuk ikut serta dalam penyerangan terakhir mereka, dan entah bagaimana, sebuah perasaan bersalah mendadak muncul. Perasaan bersalah ketika ia mengingat sebuah janji pada gadis itu, pada Milea, pada orang yang sempat memenuhi ruang dalam pikirnya. Dalam hening Dilan memohon maaf. _Milea, maaf. Tapi kamu pernah ingkar satu janji padaku. Jadi tolong, jangan marah. Jangan takut. Meski kamu boleh kecewa._ Mungkin dia dan Milea sudah selesai, tapi ia tahu jika ia harus mengucapkan hal itu. Walau hanya melalui pikirnya.

.

.

.

Hari itu kamis, mendung, seakan langit ingin menumpahkan tangisnya. Tapi rencana tidak urung. Dilan dan kawan-kawan tidak memiliki niat untuk menunda meski hari seakan ingin menghentikan mereka. Sejak dua hari lalu ia tidak bertemu, atau berkunjung pada kakak kelas mereka, pada Rangga, maupun Milea. Meski terakhir ia bertemu gadis itu adalah kemarin lusa ketika ia mengajaknya untuk bertemu Bunda—dan yang saat itu ditolak oleh Milea karena adiknya sedang jatuh sakit—Dilan jadi sedikit bersyukur. Dan berdoa agar adik Milea, Airin, cepat sembuh. Mungkin Milea jadi salah paham akan sikapnya, tapi hal itu bukan masalah, atau belum. Bisa diselesaikan nanti. Dan tanpa kedua hal itu, Dilan bisa memfokuskan dirinya pada apa yang akan mereka hadapi.

 

Perencanaan terus dibahas, dimulai dari kemungkinan terburuk, sampai kemungkinan yang tidak terlalu buruk. Mereka bahkan telah menyiapkan rute pelarian kalau-kalau petugas polisi _mampir_ di jalan mereka. Dan inilah saatnya. Motor-motor dinyalakan, gas dikepulkan beberapa kali sebelum gerombolan itupun melaju, menembus jalan raya Badung dengan kecepatan yang di atas rata-rata. Pada bagian sisi motor sudah terpasang pemukul-pemukul, balok-balok, bahkan beberapa samurai juga diselempangkan pada beberapa punggung dari mereka.

 

Satu tujuan dan satu keyakinan yaitu, _Kau bertahan ketika kau menang, dan kau luka ketika kau kalah_ , dan baik Dilan maupun teman-temannya tidak memiliki niatan untuk kalah. Mereka akan menang. Harus. Motor-motor itu terus melintas, dan memelankan lajunya ketika mereka sampai di depan sebuah kantor tak terpakai di samping sebuah gang kecil, di daerah perkantoran yang telah dialih fungsikan. Tepat di depan kantor itu mereka memarkirkan motor-motor mereka, menemukan beberapa motor yang juga sudah terparkir, dan tanpa pikir panjang mereka pun melayangkan pukulan dengan balok-balok, juga pemukul-pemukul bola _baseball_ mereka.

 

Beberapa diantaranya sudah berlarian, menghambur ke dalam gedung kantor yang pintunya sudah menghilang entah kemana, juga jendela-jendela yang hanya menyisakan kosen-kosen usang, seakan tidak pernah dipasangi jendela sebelumnya.

 

Dilan sendiri memilih untuk masuk, sementara Anhar dan tiga teman yang lain berjaga di luar. Mencoba untuk mengawasi dan memberi isyarat jika seandainya pihak polisi berdatangan serta menghajar lawan yang mencoba keluar lewat pintu depan. Mereka tidak main-main untuk membalas dendam.

 

Beberapa detik berlalu, derap langkah yang memenuhi gedung kosong kantor itu sukses menarik perhatian lawan yang ada di dalamnya. Dan salah satu dari mereka keluar dari ruangan tertentu. Kemudian berlari menjauh, diikuti dengan satu orang dari pihak Dilan untuk mengejarnya. Sementara Dilan dan dua orang lain memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan di mana anak sebelumnya menampakkan diri—sementara sisanya mencari ke dalam ruang yang lain—dan mereka, Dilan bersama dua temannya, menemukan empat orang pemuda berseragam SMA yang tengah sibuk menghisap rokok masing-masing.

 

Jelas empat orang itu terkejut, umpatan-umpatan juga menghambur keluar seiring di hempaskannya batang-batang rokok dari mulut mereka. “SIALAN KAU!!!” Ucap salah seorang yang kemudian mengambil sebuah balok yang ada di sampingnya. Dilan mengukir senyum miring, dan segera berlari untuk memberikan hantaman pada pemuda tersebut. Baloknya bertemu dengan pemukul milik Dilan, masih seimbang sebelum Dilan kemudian melayangkan tendangan pada perut lawannya, membuat sang lawan mundur beberapa langkah dengan wajah meringis. Dan satu lawan yang lainpun ikut membantu.

 

Dua temannya yang lain tidak tinggal diam, mereka menghadapi dua orang tersisa dengan senjatanya masing-masing. Mereka tahu, diantara mereka bertiga, hanya Dilan yang memiliki kemampuan fisik pun kecepatan untuk melawan dua orang sekaligus, karena itu, tanpa merasa khawatir, mereka pun memulai perkelahiannya masing-masing.

 

Langit mulai meneteskan tangisnya, sementara pukulan juga dentuman antara logam dengan logam, dan kayu dengan kayu dapat terdengar di bawah rintik. Hari itu, istilah _menang jadi arang dan kalah jadi abu_ benar terjadi. Dilan dan kawan-kawannya memang memenangkan perkelahian, namun luka-luka yang mereka terima juga tidaklah sedikit, meski masih bisa dikatakan dengan ringan jika harus dibandingkan dengan luka yang di dapat para lawan mereka.

 

Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Dilan dan kawan-kawannya menemukan persaan bangga atas kemenangan yang mereka dapatkan hari ini. Walau jauh di dalam hatinya Dilan mulai mempertanyakan, _untuk apa perasaan bangga itu?_

.

.

.

.

_Kusempatkan untuk menulis hari ini. Aku lelah, itu benar, karenanya aku sedang tiduran denga telungkup saat menuliskan ini semua._

_Hari ini kami, aku dan kawan-kawanku, mengadakan penyerangan, pada berandal-berandal dari sekolah lain, yang sudah membuat salah satu teman kami berada di rumah sakit._

_Dan kami, memenangkan penyerangan kali ini. Dendam terbalas. Aku, bisa dikatakan senang._

_Walau, kini aku bertanya:_

_Untuk apa kesenangan itu?_

_Untuk apa kebanggaan yang kurasa?_

_Apakah temanku bisa sembuh dengan ini semua?_

_Apakah itu menghapus sakit, akibat luka yang kami tanggung?_

_Apakah aku menyesal?_

_Apakah ini, hanya kesia-siaan?_

_Aku tidak tahu. Tepatnya, aku menolak untuk tahu. Iya. Aku menolak untuk berpikir lebih jauh. Jadi saat itu, saat perasaan bangga belumlah sirna, aku dan temanku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan lokasi. Yang kemudian aku berhenti. Tepat di depan boks telepon umum, dan menelepon ambulan untuk anak-anak itu._

_Katakan aku baik. Tapi, aku hanya tidak ingin mereka mati. Dan kami, dihantui oleh rasa bersalah. Tidak akan lama. Pasti._

_Mungkin senin nanti, berita itupun akan memenuhi halaman depan koran langganan Bunda._

_Tapi, aku tahu, mereka, anak-anak itu, tidak akan berani, untuk berkata siapa yang telah menyerang mereka. Aku bisa jamin._

_Atau harga diri mereka akan lebih terluka._

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku tuliskan. Mungkin, sebuah pengakuan, jikalau Bunda menemukan harian ini. Nanti. Karena ketika ditanya, oleh si Bunda, aku hanya mengatakan jika aku terjatuh. Atau mungkin sebenarnya, aku memang ingin, seseorang menemukan harian ini, membaca halaman ini. Dan tertebuslah rasa bersalahku._

_Aku rasa, aku aneh. Dan sekarang saatnya aku tidur._

_Selamat malam, harianku._

_Dilan — Malam Ketiga._

.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu, dan Dilan habiskan di rumah dengan alasan _sakit_ , Bunda sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan ketidakhadiran Dilan di sekolah, karena selagi di rumah, anak itu tetap rajin belajar, entah membaca buku-buku kesukaannya, majalah Tempo, atau sekedar bersantai dan menjawab soal-soal latihan di buku lembar kerja siswa miliknya.

 

Berita penyerangan mengenai murid-murid sekolah tempo hari pun sebenarnya sudah ramai menghias beberapa halaman depan koran-koran pagi. Namun orang rumah, baik Bunda atau Ayah tampaknya tidak ada yang menanyakan perihal itu pada Dilan. Mungkin mereka tahu, dan mungkin mereka memilih dia karena Dilan sudah cukup dewasa untuk menyikapi itu semua.

 

“ _Ngapain_ bengong?”

 

Suara itu memecah lamunannya, membuat Dilan menoleh, dan berhenti memutar-mutar pensil yang sedari tadi diniatkan untuk menulis jawaban-lawaban pada buku LKS-nya—namun tak juga selesai. “Bang Landin. Pagi.” Sapa Dilan, ia menemukan si kakak nomor dua dan kini duduk di sampingnya, dengan gelas kopi yang di taruh cukup jauh dari buku-bukunya. Landin mengangguk untuk sapaan selamat pagi dari Dilan, dan anak keempat itu melanjutkan, “Ayah sudah berangkat?”

 

“Sudah, sekalian _nganter_ Disa.” Oh kecil dari Dilan, kemudian kembali menatapi bukunya. Namun, seakan tidak ingin bekerja sama, pikirnya pun kembali tertuju pada esok hari, memarnya memang sudah tidak separah dua hari lalu, tapi kakak kelasnya, Rangga, pasti akan bertanya. Dan apakah ia harus berbohong? Cukup pada bunda dan keluarganya yang lain Dilan berbohong, dia tidak ingin menemukan diri juga berbohong pada Rangga, dan kecewa setelahnya.

 

Tapi, bagaimana jika Rangga bertanya nanti? Mungkin lebih baik untuk dipikirkan nanti, ketika Rangga benar-benar bertanya. Itu keputusannya, seiring pertanyaan kembali lagi terdengar, “Nanti sore Teh Aida dan Beika mampir. Sepertinya mau menginap, karena suaminya sedang Dinas di luar kota.” dari Bang Landin. Dilan pun menoleh.

 

“Iya?” Bang Landin mengangguk sebelum menyeruput kopi hitam yang sedari tadi belum ia nikmati. Tampak Dilan tersenyum, cukup lebar, meski ia jadi meringis setelahnya. Memarnya masih menyisakan perih ternyata. Tapi tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan senang karena ia akan bertemu kakak perumpuannya, juga Beika, bayi kecil mereka.

 

“Omong-omong, Abang dengar besok kamu mau ke BTR, naik motor?”

 

Bang Landin kini bertanya lagi, mempertanyakan akan rencana yang sudah Dilan ceritakan—sejak awal minggu—pada Bunda. Mungkin Bunda cerita dengan Landin, atau abangnya yang mendengar itu sendiri, jadilah Dilan mengangguk, dan menuliskan pada satu soal yang baru ia temukan jawabannya. “Iya, mau ke Ibukota. Abang mau dibelikan apa? Tapi kasih uang ya.”

 

“Ada sih beberapa, nanti Abang kasih catatan, _deh_. Tapi kalau susah, gak usah saja. Biar Abang cari sendiri, nanti.”

 

“Tidak masalah kok Bang.” _Karena dengan itu, mungkin aku bisa bersama dengan kak Rangga lebih lama._ Atau begitulah yang dikatakan Dilan melalui hatinya. Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir, rasanya lama sekali ia tidak bertemu dengan Rangga. Sudah berapa hari? Kenapa mendadak ia jadi merasa rindu, bahkan lebih merindukannya dibanding Aida dan anaknya—atau mungkin itu karena ia akan bertemu mereka sora ini.

 

Tapi Dilan tahu, rasanya itu berbeda, bahkan ketidaksabaran yang ia rasakan sekarang juga jauh berbeda antara satu sama lain. Antara Teteh Aida bersama Beika dan Kak Rangganya. _Kenapa ya?_

.

.

.

.

_Halo, selamat malam harianku._

_Sebelum memulai, izinkan aku untuk bertanya. Sudah malam keberapa hari ini, sejak aku pertama kali menuliskanmu?_

_Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi, berdasar catatan sebelumnya, ini adalah malam keempat. Kudengar empat adalah angka sial dari Negeri matahari terbit. Namun, aku akan meragukan itu. Tidak boleh dipercaya karena aku tidak ingin berdosa. Sudah cukup dosaku. Jangan ditambah. Meski pasti akan bertambah._

_Ah, bagaimana ini, kebahagiaanku seakan ingin sirna saat aku mengingat dosa, rasanya takut. Tapi, biarkanlah aku berharap untuk diberikan ribuan pengampunan bagiku. Amin._

_Dan kemudian, aku ingin bercerita, mengenai kebahagiaanku hari ini. Kakakku, Teteh Aida, tadi sore berkunjung, bersama bayi kecilnya, Beika. Kami bermain, kulihat Disa begitu senang ketika ia menolak menyerahkan Beika dari gendongannya padaku. Aku iri, aku juga ingin berlama-lama menggendong Beika kecil. Namun orang tercurang di sini adalah Bunda._

_Bunda memonopil si Beika begitu lama. Membuat Ayah, Bang Banar juga Disa merengut karena waktunya direnggut oleh Bunda. Itu kebahagiaan bagiku. Melihat keluargaku bersama, dan berbahagia. Dan besok, akan jadi kebahagiaan tunggal untukku. Kalau untung, berdua, dengan kak Rangga juga ikut bahagia. Amin._

_Dan aku berdoa, semoga besok semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Amin._

_Aku mulai mengantuk, jadilah tulisan ini akan kuakhiri malam ini. Selamat malam harianku. Dan selamat malam untuk kamu yang mungkin masih membalas sapaku._

_Dilan — Malam Keempat._

.

.

.

.

Satu hari berlalu, dan Dilan bangun lebih awal hanya untuk menyetrika jaket denim yang sudah dirinya cuci sejak dua hari lalu. Terima kasih untuk bang Banar yang sudah membuatnya ingin berpenampilan _sedikit lebih_ rapi untuk hari ini. Serta _mengatai_ jika jaketnya sangat bau, sampai-sampai Bunda hanya bisa menggeleng ketika menemukan setengah botol detergen telah dihabiskan hanya untuk mencuci jaket tersebut.

 

Setelahnya, setelah ia selesai, Dilan pun bergegas pamit juga berjanji tidak akan pulang terlalu larut, sehingga membuat Bunda dan yang lainnya cemas. Padahal ia laki-laki, tidak begitu perlu dikhawatirkan. Atau itu menurutnya, beberapa saat sebelumnya, karena ketika Bunda mengatakan ia khawatir dan meminta Dilan untuk lebih berhati-hati lagi, agar tidak sekali lagi _terjatuh_ dari motor, mau tidak mau Dilan pun merasa sedikit bersalah.

 

Perasaan bersalah karena telah berbohong, _Maaf Bunda..._ begitulah batinnya.

 

Selesai berpamitan Dilan pun segera melajukan motor CB kesayangannya. Tidak begitu cepat, tapi juga tidak bisa dikatakan dengan lambat. Ia hanya inginn datang tepat waktu, karena tidak ingin membuat kakak kelasnya menunggu terlalu lama. Padahal waktu janjian masih kurang dari setengah jam lagi. _Laki-laki tidak boleh terlambat, dan biarlah aku yang menunggu._ mungkin itulah yang Dilan pikirkan. Walau tidak pernah sekalipun ia meragukan kelaki-lakian seorang Rangga.

 

_Abaikan itu Dilan, kamu harus fokus, atau kamu akan benar-benar mencium jalanan._ Kembali anak itu membatin, rasanya ia sudah tidak sabar, menaikkan beberapa kecepatan dan terus melaju di atas jalanan sepi kota Bandung.

 

Tak lama berselang, sampailah Dilan di depan pagar rumah salah seorang teman, setelah klakson si motor kesayang berbunyi beberapa kali, keluarlah si empunya rumah, atau tepatnya anak yang punya rumah. Mereka terlibat percakapan kecil sebelum akhirnya Dilan mempercayakan—yang kata dia—belahan jiwa pada temannya. Selesai pamit, Dilan pun kembali memacu langkah. Kali ini ke sekolah untuk menunggu orang yang sudah lama tidak dijumpainya. Mungkin sudah hampir satu minggu.

 

Dan anggaplah Dilan begitu terkejut ketika ia justru menemukan sosok seseorang yang akan ditemuinya, tengah menyender di depan gerbang sekolah, dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Ia baca tepatnya. Dan sepertinya benar, Dilan tidak boleh meragukan kelelakian seorang Rangga. “Kak!” Panggilnya saat lari mendekat. “Sudah lama?” Dan Dila bertanya ketika ia sudah berada beberapa meter dari sosok Rangga yang sudah menutup bukunya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kecil yang terselempang rapi di bahu.

 

“Tidak, saya juga baru datang.” Balas Rangga dia mengambil langkah, dan mendekat pada Dilan, seakaan memberinya waktu untuk bernapas dahulu, Rangga pun kembali melanjutkan. “Mau pergi sekarang?”

 

“Iya, boleh. Pulang nanti mampir dulu ya. Mau beli keperluan.”

 

Dan Rangga hanya mengangguk.

 

Kedua Dilan dan Rangga pun akhirnya berjalan dalam diam. Menyusuri jalan yang kemarin bernama _jalan Milea daan Dilan sang Peramal_ , mereka seakan memilih untuk menikmati hening agar keluar dari jalan ini, kemudian menunggu angkot lewat yang akan menuju Stasiun Bandung.

 

Tidak lama, dari saat mereka menunggu. Angkot itu pun datang. Setelah bertanya pada si sopir angkot, apakah ia akan melintas atau menunu Stasiun Bandung, Dilan dan Rangga pun menaiki angkot tersebut. _Iya_ , kata pak sopir.

 

Angkot masih belum penuh, dan sepertinya sang sopir tidak memiliki niatan untuk ngetem. Mungkin nanti, kalau sudah sampai stasiun. Dan Dilan bingung apakah ia harus bersyukur,atau justru sedikit bersedih. Pasalnya ia jadi tidak bisa mendekat pada sosok Rangga, dan samar-samar mencium aroma kayu manis dari si kakak kelas yang lebih tua. Tapi, jika ia terlalu dekat, itu juga tidak baik. Untuk jantungnya.

 

“Kak, dari tadi sunyi ya?” Entah sudah berapa lama angkot itu melaju, membiarkan Dilan dan Rangga yang saling menutup mulut, Dilan pun memulai, membuat Rangga melirik kecil ke arahnya.

 

“Sebenarnya saya punya pertanyaan. Tapi ragu jika kamu akan menjawabnya.” Balas Rangga.

 

“Aku tebak, pasti penasaran dengan aku yang tidak menemui kakak dalam beberapa hari belakangan?”

 

“Tidak. Kalau yang itu saya sudah tahu penyebabnya.”

 

“Lalu apa?”

 

Rangga tidak bodoh, ia tidak akan menanyakan kenapa Dilan jadi tidak menemuinya, bahkan tidak kelihatan selama dua hari sebelumnya. Alasannya jelas, karena si empunya nama kemungkinan sakit. Lihat saja wajahnya yang masih ada bekas lebam, juga kebiruan di sudut bibir. Seperti baru saja berkelahi. Dan kalau mengingat koran pagi yang sempat ia baca beberapa hari lalu, yang entah bagaimana jadi ia hubungkan dengan ketidakberadaan Dilan disekitar, Rangga jadi hampir meyakini jika Dilan berkemungkinan terlibat.

 

“Saya takut kamu tidak akan jujur. Kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan.”

 

“Yah, kalau kamu bertanya asal-usul luka ini, aku mungkin akan berbohong.” _Biar kamu tidak khawatir. Atau justru menjauhi aku._ Sayang dua kalimat terakhir tidak bisa Dilan ucapkan.

 

“Saya akan diam kalau begitu.”

 

Dan Dilan tanpa sadar menggembungkan pipinya. Rasanya kesal juga, walau ia tidak bisa memaksa jika Rangga memilih untuk diam. Padahal ia ingin mengobrol, tapi juga malas untuk mencari topik. Jadi biarlah diam berada di antara mereka. Walau hanya untuk disepanjang perjalanan menuju Stasiun Bandung.

.

.

.

Entah berapa lama mereka berada dalam diam, namun ketika angkot berhenti, dan turun dari sana, kemudian membeli tiket jurusan Bandung-Jakarta, saat itulah Rangga mulai bicara. Ia meminta Dilan untuk menuntunnya, karena masih asing. Dan Dilan pun berakhir menjadi pemandu wisata area KRL sebelum akhirnya mereka duduk di salah satu sisi bangku kereta. Heran, tidak banyak orang yang satu gerbong dengan mereka saat ini. Atau mungkin karena mereka datang tidak di dalam jam sibuk. _Entahlah_. Pikir Dilan.

 

Matanya kini melirik ke sisi kanan, dan didapati Rangga yang sudah tenggelam dalam buku bacaannya. Dilan tahu buku itu, kumpulan puisi dari seorang kenamaan, salah seorang Angkatan ’45 dengan nama Chairil Anwar. Iya, Dilan juga suka puisi-puisinya. Meski ia juga memiliki panutan besar yang karenanya sebagian besar cara bicara Dilan juga ikut terpengaruhi.

 

Tapi Dilan tidak ingin memikirkan itu, tidak, memikirkan idola-idolanya bisa nanti saja, karena saat ini adalah momen langka, di mana ia bisa melihat pada Rangga yang entah kenapa jadi semakin keren setelah lama tidak bertemu. Sepertinya curi-curi pandang di angkot beberapa saat lalu belumlah cukup untuk Dilan, karena bisa dibilang ia cukup malu, mengingat ada dua ibu-ibu yang sibuk berbisik membicarakan dirinya dan Rangga. Entah apa inti pembicaraan mereka.

 

“Kak,” Sadar atau tidak Dilan sudah membuka mulutnya dengan refleks, “marah ya?” dan kemudian mempertanyakan untuk apa ia bertanya seperti itu. Bingung.

 

“Untuk?”

 

_Nah, aku harus jawab apa?_ Pikir Dilan kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, “... Tidak tahu... hanya, kakak yang diam... um... yah, begitulah...” _dan kenapa aku harus gugup?_

 

Rangga menghela napas, menutup bukunya, kemudian memandang anak yang lebih muda darinya itu. “Hanya sedikit. Walau saya sendiri bingung kenapa harus marah pada kamu.” Tapi Rangga tidak bingung, dia hanya tidak berani, tidak berani jika ia harus mengaku. Mengaku jika ia kesal pada sikap Dilan. Juga karena ketidakhadiran Dilan, yang entah bagaimana jadi membuatnya menunggu selama beberapa hari ini.

 

Dilan diam, ia kemudian meluruskan tubuhnya, dan memandang sisi depannya, pemandangan di luar jendela jauh lebih menarik dibanding harus bertemu mata dengan sang kakak kelas. “Maafkan aku...” Jeda, ia sekarang menunduk, kembali memandangi sepatu yang sama seperti yang pernah ia kenakan ketika ia mengungkapkan rasa pada kakak kelasnya, pada Rangga. “... aku tidak ingin, membuat kamu marah... lalu menjauhiku...” _karena itu, tanpa sadar, aku justru menjauhimu..._ Yang kemudian Dilan sesali, karena perasaannya justru bertambah jelas.

 

“Saya tidak punya alasan untuk menjauh.”

 

“Tapi kamu akan menjauh, kalau alasan itu _ada_.”

 

Dan sekali lagi, perjalanan mereka berakhir dalam diam. Walau kali ini intensitas curi-curi pandang terjadi lebih banyak, dan bukan hanya dilakukan oleh Dilan, melainkan juga dari Rangga.

 

_Di sini mereka tahu, dan di sini mereka sadar, jika perasaan itu tumbuh._

_Dan semakin jelas._

_Namun, ketakutan yang lebih jelas juga tidak berhenti mengikuti mereka, bagai bayang-bayang di bawah terang sang cahaya._

.

.

.

.

**[TBC]**


	3. Hancur – Lembar Ketiga

Disclaimer :

Dilanku 1990 © Pidi Baiq

Ada apa dengan Cinta? © Rudi Soedjarwo

Lembar-Lembar Aku dan Kamu © Voly Ichi Yama

Warning : Crossover, AU! Typo(s), Yaoi, BL, slight OOC

Pair : RanDilan (Rangga x Dilan)

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T

.

.

.

_Ini sehari, sehari setelah anak itu mengungkap padaku. Dan kemudian ia tidak pernah terlihat. Lagi. Entah ke mana dia, aku tidak tahu, juga tidak tahu kenapa, bahkan saat istirahat siang, aku mengorbankan waktuku untuk berdiam di perpustakaan demi melihat dia, pergi ke kantin dan tidak ada hasilnya. Mungkin sudah pertimbangkan saranku, untuk tetap tidak yakin pada perasaannya, dan mungkin menghilang adalah salah satu cara yang ia gunakan._

_Sayang aku masih tidak memiliki nyali untuk datang melihatnya di tempat itu. Warung Bi Eem, begitukah mereka menyebutnya? Kau boleh anggap aku pengecut, tapi aku memiliki alasan untuk tidak mampir ke sana. Karena aku takut, jika apa yang aku tunggu dan rasa ini adalah rindu. Tapi pada akhirnya, tetaplah aku menunggu._

_Satu hari lagi berlalu, dan dia masih tidak menunjukkan dirinya, bahkan setelah sekolah berakhir. Pun di hari ketiga juga sama._

_Pada hari keempat kudapati Ayahku menggeleng ketika membaca berita utama koran pagi waktu itu. Aku pernasaran jadilah aku bertanya, dan ia sebutkan jika anak-anak SMA sekarang sudah benar-benar kelewatan. Begitu anarkis sampai-sampai mengirim anak-anak lainnya ke rumah sakit. Kemudian aku teringat dia, Dilan. Entah itu firasat atau apa, tapi di hari itu dan esoknya, Dilan tidak masuk sekolah. Sakit, begitu yang tertulis di papan tulis kecil yang menunjukkan daftar ketidakhadiran siswa, ketika aku melintas di depan kelasnya._

_Dan kurasa aku marah._

_Kemudian, hari ini adalah janji kami untuk bertemu. Tujuannya, Jakarta, Bengkel Teater Rendra, atau yang sering disebut dengan BTR. Awalnya aku ragu dia akan datang, tapi pada kenyataan aku justru datang lebih awal. Suatu hal yang harusnya aku bingungkan, tapi sekali lagi nyatanya aku tidak membingungkan, atau mempertanyakan perangaiku kali ini._

_Selagi menunggu, kuputuskan untuk membaca buku favoritku, juga menyender pada gerbang sekolah, namun tidak lama setelah untaian kata kuselami, dia menunjukkan dirinya. Berlari dan tergesa, seakan takut membuatku menunggu lama. Tapi dari rautnya, kubaca dia terkejut. Apakah dia tidak mengira jika aku akan datang lebih awal? Karena saat kulirik jam, waktu janjian kami juga masih jauh._

“Kak! Sudah lama?” _Kemudian kumasukkan bukuku, aku jawab jika aku baru saja datang, karena memang seperti itu, sebelum kemudian kutawarkan ia untuk berangkat sekarang._

“Iya, boleh. Pulang nanti mampir dulu ya. Mau beli keperluan.”

 

_Aku mengangguk, dari sini kulihat sosoknya dalam diam. Ada luka di wajahnya, dan aku yakin juga beberapa bersarang di balik kemeja yang tertutup rapi di bawah denim lusuh miliknya. Dilan, kenapa sekarang kekhawatiranku seakan terjawab? Benarkan ia terlibat dalam kerusuhan tempo hari? Kenapa? Untuk apa? Apakah karena sesuatu yang kamu sebut dengan harga diri?_

_Aku tidak bertanya, karena aku tahu betul seperti apa kau akan menjawabku. Kita terus berjalan dalam diam, bahkan ketika sampai setengah perjalanan di dalam angkot, barulah kamu buka suara, bertanya_ “Kak, dari tadi sunyi ya?” _yang kemudian saya jawab jika sesungguhnya saya memiliki pertanyaan untuk dia, yang kemungkinan tidak akan dirinya jawab. Kita terlibat dalam percakapan, sampai kamu ucapkan_ “Yah, kalau kamu bertanya asal-usul luka ini, aku mungkin akan berbohong.” _dan saya pun memilih untuk diam._

_Bukan itu yang akan aku tanyakan. Hanya, kenapa? Apa yang terjadi pada kamu sampai-sampai pertanyaan seperti ‘Kenapa kamu lakukan itu semua?’ benar-benar ingin aku tanyakan. Tapi kamu tidak akan mungkin menjawabnya, tidak dengan jujur. Dan aku sadari jika aku marah. Merasa marah tanpa ada penjelasan yang logis._

_Merasa marah sampai aku sendiri bingung kenapa?_

.

.

.

.

Rangga menghela napas, menutup bukunya, kemudian memandang anak yang lebih muda darinya itu. “Hanya sedikit. Walau saya sendiri bingung kenapa harus marah pada kamu.” Tapi Rangga tidak bingung, dia hanya tidak berani, tidak berani jika ia harus mengaku. Mengaku jika ia kesal pada sikap Dilan. Juga karena ketidakhadiran Dilan, yang entah bagaimana jadi membuatnya menunggu selama beberapa hari ini.

 

Dilan diam, ia kemudian meluruskan tubuhnya, dan memandang sisi depannya, pemandangan di luar jendela jauh lebih menarik dibanding harus bertemu mata dengan sang kakak kelas. “Maafkan aku...” Jeda, ia sekarang menunduk, kembali memandangi sepatu yang sama seperti yang pernah ia kenakan ketika ia mengungkapkan rasa pada kakak kelasnya, pada Rangga. “... aku tidak ingin, membuat kamu marah... lalu menjauhiku...” _karena itu, tanpa sadar, aku justru menjauhimu..._ Yang kemudian Dilan sesali, karena perasaannya justru bertambah jelas.

 

“Saya tidak punya alasan untuk menjauh.”

 

“Tapi kamu akan menjauh, kalau alasan itu _ada_.”

 

Dan sekali lagi, perjalanan mereka berakhir dalam diam. Walau kali ini intensitas curi-curi pandang terjadi lebih banyak, dan bukan hanya dilakukan oleh Dilan, melainkan juga dari Rangga.

 

_Di sini mereka tahu, dan di sini mereka sadar, jika perasaan itu tumbuh._

_Dan semakin jelas._

_Namun, ketakutan yang lebih jelas juga tidak berhenti mengikuti mereka, bagai bayang-bayang di bawah terang sang cahaya._

.

.

.

Perjalanan kedua mereka lagi-lagi dihabiskan dalam diam. Hanya sesekali pertanyaan basi yang kemudian ditanggapi oleh _‘Oh’_ atau _‘Begitu’_ baik dari Rangga pun Dilan. Sepertinya rencana Dilan untuk mengadakan sebuah perjalanan yang menyenangkan harus tidak sepenuhnya berhasil. Alhasil, wajahnya benar-benar muram saat turun dari kereta. Bahkan ia tidak berhati-hati saat ada becak yang hampir menabrak—atau ia yang akan menabrak—nya jika Rangga tidak menarik pergelangan tangan Dilan, dan membuatnya berhenti berjalan.

 

“Kamu ini, sepertinya suka sekali membuat saya merasa marah.”

 

Meski nadanya terdengar ketus, namun bisa Dilan temukan jika kekhawatiran juga ada di dalam tiap katanya. “Aku buat kamu marah karena ingin dapat perhatian...”

 

“...”

 

“Maaf kak.”

 

Yang lebih tua akhirnya mendengus. “Tidak, saya juga salah. Tidak seharusnya saya memperkeruh keadaan. Maafkan saya.” Tampaknya diamnya sudah keterlaluan sampai membuat Dilan jadi seperti ini. Rangga jelas merasa bersalah. “Kita makan dulu, kamu mau apa?”

 

Dan itu cukup untuk membuat wajah si adik kelas jadi sedikit lebih baik. “Kalau di Ibukota harusnya ketoprak kan? Kakak bisa cerita tentang sejarah ketoprak? Atau kasih tahu ketoprak mana yang enak. Kalau di Ibukota.” Dan kembali jadi cerewet seperti biasanya.

 

“Kamu ini ada-ada saja. Sampai sekarang juga, asal-usul ketoprak belum diketahui.” Sambil berjalan Rangga pun mulai memandu, menuju warung ketoprak yang setidaknya dua sampai tiga kali ia singgahi setiap dua bulan ketika ingin menikmati makanan khas yang entah dari mana asalnya itu.

 

“Kalau pemilihan nama? Memang benar ketoprak artinya _‘ketupat toge yang digeprak_ ’ atau karena bunyi pirang yang jatuh?” Entah dari mana Dilan mendapatkan teori-teori itu, dan Rangga hanya bisa menggeleng kecil menanggapinya. “Tapi, aku jadi ingat kesenian ketoprak. Asal dari Surakarta.” Ah, ini dia Dilan, ternyata dia sudah kembali, dan Rangga sungguh menyukainya ketika bahasan mereka kembali pada topik seperti ini.

 

“Kamu suka seni ya? Sepertinya tahu banyak.” Jeda sebentar untuk Rangga melirik ke arah Dilan yang tengah memandangnya antusias. “Tolong lihat jalan yang benar, saya tidak mau kamu menabrak becak lagi.” Dan dibalas dengan tawa kecil khas Dilan. “Dan iya, kesenian ketoprak berasal dari Surakarta, kemudian terkenal di Yogyakarta, tapi di Ibukota juga sering dipentaskan pada hari-hari tertentu. Nanti-nanti saya bisa temani kamu, jika kamu mau.”

 

“Mau!” Cepat sekali anak itu menjawab, Rangga jadi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. “Aku ingin lihat ketoprak lesung. Kalau bisa.” Dan persis seperti anak kecil Dilan menatap Rangga yang tiba-tiba berhenti. _Eh? Kenapa?_ Begitu batin si Dilan.

 

“Sudah sampai. Ayo.” Ternyata mereka sudah sampai pada tujuan pertama yang sebenarnya tidak direncanakan sebelumnya. Sebuah warung tenda sederhana dan penjualnya langsung menyambut Rangga dengan senyum yang ramah. Dibalas dengan senyum simpul oleh si kakak kelas. Memang sudah langganan sepertinya. “Saya suka di sini, sambal ketopraknya enak. Dan tidak begitu menarik perhatian.” Karena Rangga tidak sukaa menarik perhatian.

 

“Mau sambalnya, atau mau yang jual? Hehehe bercanda.”

 

“Kamu, orang yang saya sukai bukan penjual ketoprak, dia juga sudah menikah.”

 

“Orang yang kamu suka?”

 

“... penjual ketopraknya, maksud saya.”

 

“Oh, hehe.”

 

Apakah Rangga harus berkata jika tawa Dilan seperti itu mulai mengganggunya? Dan bahasan di warung ketoprak pun tidak jauh dari topik ringan mengenai kesenian ketoprak mana yang mereka suka, juga seberapa level penilaian Dilan terhadap sambal ketoprak yang tengah mereka makan. Tidak lupa mengenai haruskah mereka naik angkot atau taksi atau mungkin becak untuk sampai ke BTR—jelas yang ini ide dari Dilan.

 

Dan kereta pun jadi pilihan mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari warung ketoprak, mereka kembali membeli karcis dengan tujuan kota Depok, dan tidak seperti perjalanan Bandung-Jakarta, setidaknya jarak dari stasiun Manggarai ke Citayam hanya setengahnya dari Stasiun Bandung ke stasiun Manggarai.

 

Dan di sinilah mereka, kembali duduk di salah satu bangu panjang kereta, dengan Rangga yang menyender di punggung bangku dan Dilan yang meletakkan kepala pada bahunya. “Kak, pinjam bahunya sebentar.” Jeda, bahkan tangannya sudah dilingkarkan pada pergelangan tangan si kakak kelas. “Ngantuk.” Dan dalam hati Rangga membalas, _Silakan, saya tidak keberatan_.

 

Perjalanan ketiga memang sunyi, tapi bukan sunyi yang menyesakkan, melaikan sunyi menenangkan yang membuat Rangga betah memandangi wajah tidur seorang Dilan. Bahkan buku karya pujangga kesayangannya saja absen dari jadwal bacaan untuk pengusir rasa bosan. Karena wajah tidur bocah tengik ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghapus bosannya.

 

“Akrab sekali ya mas?” Pertanyaan itu membuat Rangga mengangkat kepalanya, menemukan seorang ibu-ibu yang tampak berusia empatpuluh tahunan melihat ke arah mereka. “Adiknya ya?”

 

Dan Rangga hanya bisa mengulum senyum sebelum menjawab, “Iya” _adik kelas saya._

 

“Wah, akrab ya, kalau anak saya di rumah sukanya berantem terus. Ribut terus.”

 

“Haha, saudara memang seperti itu, Bu. Sering bertengkar.”

 

“Tapi kalau lihat mas sama adeknya rasanya adem gitu. Akur. Bagus.”

 

“Terima kasih.”

 

Andai ibu itu tahu, jika Rangga dan Dilan bukanlah kakak beradik seperti yang ia kira, seperti apakah ia berpikir nantinya. Tapi Rangga tidak mau penasaran. Karena sudah cukup orang-orang berpikir buruk tentangnya, jangan pada Dilan. Meski kakak kelas itu yakin jika adik kelasnya satu ini juga sudah cukup banyak menanggung pikiran dan praduga buruk dari orang-orang.

 

_Kenapa kami harus sama dalam hal ini?_

 

“Kak...” Bisik itu terdengar, kali ini Rangga menurunkan pandangannya dan menemukan sosok Dilan yang masih memejamkan mata, “...aku tidak mau, jadi adik kamu.” pelan Dilan berbisik, dan ya Tuhan, bukankah artinya sejak tadi Dilan tidaklah tidur? Dibandingkan mendengar perbincangannya bersama ibu-ibu di seberang sana, Rangga lebih cemas jika Dilan tahu bahwa dirinya sempat memperhatikan wajah tidur si adik kelas cukup lama beberapa saat lalu.

 

“Saya juga tidak mau.” Begitu juga bisik Rangga, ia kembali meluruskan pandangannya dan melempar senyum pada ibu di seberang mereka. “Kamu tidur saja.”

 

“Iya hehe.”

.

.

.

Pemberhentian selanjutnya, stasiun selanjutnya, itu adalah kota Depok. Dan Rangga mati-matian membangunkan Dilan. Kenapa adik kelasnya satu itu justru sulit sekali untuk di bangunkan? Rangga tidak tahu, dan sebenarnya tidak ingin tahu, karena ketika ia berucap, “Hei, kalau kamu tidur terus, stasiunnya akan kelewatan, dan kita akan terlambat untuk menonton pentas teater.” Dilan pun seketika membuka matanya. Kembali membuat Rangga bertanya-tanya untuk hal yang lain. _Anak ini, kenapa sih?_

 

“Aku... tidur lama, ya?”

 

“Tidak juga, tapi sepertiga perjalanan kamu habiskan dengan tidur.”

 

Mereka berbenah, kemudian bersiap untuk turun dari kereta. “Soalnya aku sulit tidur. Dua hari ini.”

 

“Kalau begitu harusnya kamu istirahat saja.” Dan Dilan menggeleng tepat saat pintu kereta terbuka, mereka melangkah bersama, namun Rangga berhenti kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan sang adik kelasnya. “Hati-hati.”

 

“...”

 

Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik ketika Rangga begitu perhatian saat membantu Dilan turun dari kereta, dan Dilan bertanya-tanya apakah kini ia sedang diperlakukan seperti seorang gadis kecil? Ingin rasanya ia menepis dan menolak, tapi perasaan takut menyinggung membuatnya urung untuk melakukan itu semua, dan menerima saja bagaimana Rangga menggandengnya sampai mereka keluar dari stasiun. _Kamu aneh, tapi jika alasanmu takut aku tersesat di sini, aku akan terima._

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan dari tempat awal mereka bertemu, pada akhirnya kedua Dilan dan Rangga pun sampai di tempat tujuan mereka—tentu setelah Dilan memaksa untuk naik becak dari stasiun sampai Bengkel Teater Rendra, dan Rangga hanya bisa mengiakan entah—berapa lama mereka berdebat untuk menentukan harga dengan si tukang becak pilihan keduanya.

 

“Sudah berapa kali ya aku ke sini? Rasanya enggak pernah berbeda. Berdebar dan buat jantung gak tenang. Gak sabar. Pengen tahu, pentas apa yang mereka suguhkan. Nanti.”

 

Dan itulah komentar pertama Dilan yang lagi-lagi mengukir senyum kecil di wajahnya. Adik kelasnya itu ternyata memang penikmat seni. “Sejarah Demang Lehman.” Rangga berujar dan sukses menarik perhatian adik kelasnya, lihat saja bagaimana Dilan menatapnya bingung. “Tertulis di sana.” Dan _Oh_ kecil keluar dari si adik kelas ketika ia mendapati judul serupa dari sebuah papan reklame yang ada di sisi kanan gerbang BTR. Sayang Dilan baru melihatnya.

 

“Demang Lehman berasal dari Kerajaan Banjar ya? Jarang-jarang BTR mengangkat cerita dari daerah lain.”

 

“Saya dengar dalam beberapa minggu sekali mereka menyuguhkan hiburan yang berbeda. Kamu masih ingin lihat?”

 

“Masih. Aku jadi semakin penasaran.” _Dan sekalian belajar sejarah dari daerah lain._

 

Mereka tidak membeli tiket, namun menunjukkan kartu pelajar masing-masing beserta membayar uang masuk yang saat itu masih seribu rupiah. Tidak murah, tapi lebih murah dari pengunjung umum. “Kamu mau lihat-lihat dulu atau mau langsung masuk?”

 

“Lansung saja? Sudah mau mulai, ‘kan?”

 

Dan Rangga mengangguk saat jalan bersisian dengan adik kelasnya. Keduanya tidak begitu peduli ketika beberapa pasang mata melihat mereka. Mungkin sebagian pengunjung hanya berpikir jika Rangga Dan dilan adalah adik kakak yang tengah menanti untuk melihat pentas seni. Atau mungkin hanya teman sekolah yang kebetulan memiliki tugas sekolah, atau sejenisnya. Karena memang tidak biasanya ada _anak muda_ yang akan repot-repot menonton sebuah kesenian. Terlebih jika kesenian itu tidak berasal dari daerah mereka.

 

Kini mereka sudah duduk bersisian, dua buah pamflet dan buku sudah berada di masing-masing tangan. Keduanya membalik, juga membaca apa yang tertera di sana. Pamflet itu menjelaskan mengenai ringkasan cerita juga siapa itu Demang Lehman, dan buku itu menerangkan jika pentas teater kali ini akan menggunakan bahasa Banjar melayu, yang dialog naskah beserta terjemahnya tertera di sana—yang kemudian langsung dipelototi penuh antusiasme oleh Dilan. Di sini Rangga hanya mengukir senyum kala menemukan bagaimana seriusnya wajah adik kelasnya itu.

 

_Saya belajar banyak tentang kamu, juga dari kamu, Dilan._

Pintu balairung seni itupun kini ditutup, ada penerangan minim ketika lampu-lampu mulai dihidupkan dan difokuskan pada panggung. Dilan berhenti membaca, dan segera melihat pada fokus lampu berada. Adegan pertama yang mereka lihat saat tirai dibuka adalah ketika seorang peduduk pribumi tengah bernegosiasi dengan seorang pemimpin Belanda. Ada rencana jahat, juga bagaimana diskusi mereka mengenai niat untuk menangkap seseorang yang disebut dengan Demang Lehman. Dan Dilan tampaknya lupa untuk berkedip. Sementara Rangga gagal fokus karena bingung akan, haruskah ia memperhatikan panggung saat sosok di sampingnya ternyata jauh lebih menarik perhatian.

 

“Keren...”

 

Itu komentar Dilan ketika setengah cerita ia habiskan dengan menatap dan melotot, juga sesekali tertawa tertahan—mungkin karena masih ada rasa perih dari bekas luka—saat berbagai lelucon sarkas ditampilkan. Dan Rangga melihat itu semua. Ada perasaan hangat dan niat untuk mengajak Dilan pergi menonton bersama lagi nanti. Oh iya, bukankah dia ada niatan untuk menonton ketoprak lesung bersama Dilan, nanti? Mungkin setelah ini Dilan akan menelepon beberapa kenalannya untuk menanyakan di mana mereka bisa menonton ketoprak lesung. Bahkan jika harus ke Yogyakarta atau Surakarta sekalipun Rangga sepertinya tidak akan keberatan. _Kalau perlu menginap juga tidak masalah._ Begitu pikirnya.

 

Tirai kembali di buka, saat ini adalah bab ketika hukuman gantung dilayangkan pada seorang Demang Lehman. Bab terakhir dari cerita. Dan Rangga melihat bagaimana air mata tanpa suara gugur perlahan dari sudut mata adik kelasnya.

 

“ _Dangar-dangar barataan! Banua Banjar lamun kahada lakas dipalas lawan banyu mata darah, marikit dipingkuti Walanda!_ ”

 (Dengarkan Semua! Kota Banjar, jika tidak cepat diselamatkan dengan air mata darah, erat kita dicengkram Belanda!)

 

Dan itulah wasiat dari Demang Lehman sebelum ia tewas dalam tiang gantungan. Cepat Dilan menghapus air matanya. Tampaknya baru sadar jika ada kemungkinan dirinya akan diperhatikan oleh orang lain. Sayang ia tidak tahu jika hampir seluruh waktu mereka ada di sana, dia sudah ditatapi dalam diam oleh si kakak kelas.

 

Tirai pun ditutup, riuh tepuk tangan, bahkan Dilan sengaja berdiri untuk menunjukkan apresiasinya. Ada beberapa orang juga yang ikut berdiri. Termasuk Rangga. Meski dalam hal ini dia mengapresiasi pentas seni karena telah mengizinkannya untuk melihat berbagai ekspresi sang adik kelas.

 

“Kak.”

 

“Iya?”

 

“Terima kasih, sudah temani aku.”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“Sama-sama.”

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap, bahkan senja sudah habis, beruntung Dilan dan Rangga sudah menjalankan kewajiban pada sang Pencipta ketika masih di BTR beberapa saat lalu. Di sana ada musala, waktu Zuhur, Asar juga Magrib sudah mereka tunaikan. Berjamaah bersama yang lain. _Senang rasanya jadi laki-laki_. Begitulah yang Dilan pikirkan.

 

Dan kini mereka sudah berada di salah saru restoran di pusat perbelanjaan Ibukota. Tenang, mereka sengaja mengambil paket pelajar yang memang diberikan tiap akhir pekan, jadi pengeluaran pun bisa lebih hemat. Dilan yang menjelaskan hal itu, membuat Rangga bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya siapa yang warga Ibukota? Maklum saja, Rangga lebih suka memasak makanannya sendiri, selain lebih hemat, juga lebih sehat. Dibanding mahal-mahal membeli _junk food_ , lebih baik masak sendiri. Tapi argumennya langsung dipatahkan oleh Dilan yang berkata “Aku lapar, kak.” dan jadilah ia di sini, bersama si adik kelas yang lahap menikmati burgernya.

 

“Kamu sebenarnya mau beli apa?”

 

Dilan menoleh, ingin menjawab tapi diurungkan karena lebih baik menelan burgernya dulu daripada bicaranya kacau seperti anak berumur lima tahun. “Buku, buat abang aku.”

 

“Kamu punya abang?” Itu pertanyaan standar. Padahal harusnya Rangga tahu jika makan tidak boleh bicara.

 

“Iya, dua abang satu teteh. Kakak sendiri punya saudara?”

 

“Punya. Tapi sekarang jarang bertemu.”

 

“Oh...” Dan mereka pun kembali makan dalam diam untuk beberapa saat. Kenapa kadang topik itu sulit sekali unntuk muncul. “Omong-omong, enggak ngehubungin _dia_?” Setidaknya sampai Dilan melontarkan topik yang lain.

 

“Dia?”

 

“Itu _loh_ , orang yang kamu suka. Siapa namanya?”

 

“Cinta.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“Nama dia Cinta.” Di sini Rangga berhenti dan memilih untuk menikmati es soda yang mereka pesan. Entah kenapa tenggorokannya jadi terasa sedikit kering. “Saya sudah beritahu dia kalau saya akan ke Jakarta hari ini. Tapi kita tidak ada janji untuk bertemu. _Kalau jodoh, pasti akan ketemu,_ kan?” dan entah bagaimana lelucon terakhir yang Rangga ucapkan justru terdengar aneh, bahkan tawa kecilnya juga tidak bisa dipungkiri, terdengar aneh dan _canggung_. Dilan cuma tersenyum.

 

“Semoga ketemu, Kak. Biar jodoh.”

 

Rangga mendadak menyesal.

.

.

.

Dilan tersesat di kumpulan buku sastra lama, sementara Rangga justru berakhir mencari beberapa daftar buku yang tertera dalam catatan kecil yang Dilan berikan. Di sini Rangga ingin bertanya, sebenarnya siapa yang diminta untuk berbelanja. Dirinya atau Dilan? Tapi tidak, begitu pikirnya. Mungkin teknik akan jadi pilihan yang baik ketika ia lulus nanti. Meski bukan berarti pilihannya yang sekarang kurang baik. Hanya sebagai pilihan tambahan, pikirnya.

 

Selesai mendapatkan tiga dari lima buku yang ada pada daftar, Rangga putuskan untuk mencari Dilan. Dia menyerah untuk mendapatkan dua judul buku sisanya. “Saya cuma bisa temukan tiga.” Begitu yang Rangga katakan, dan Dilan hanya tersenyum jahil.

 

“Ehehehe, maaf ya kak. Juga terima kasih.”

 

“Kamu sendiri, dapat buku apa?”

 

“Hehehe, kumpulan cerpen Malam Terakhir Leila S. Chudori sama Rumah Kaca Pramoedya Ananta Toer. Aku mau beli, kamu gimana?”

 

Rangga kemudian menyisir rak-rak yang ada di sana, setelah ia menyerahkan tiga tumpuk buku yang tidak terlalu tebal pada Dilan, dan matanya kini tertuju pada satu buku cetakan ulang dari penulis favoritnya. _Deru Campur Debu_. Bacanya dalam benak sebelum tangan meraih buku tersebut. Itu buku lama, entah sudah cetakan yang keberapa, karena seingat Rangga cetakan pertamanya itu diterbitkan tahun 1949, empat tahun setelah kemerdekaan.

 

“Wah, Deru Campur Debu, kakek aku punya yang itu, Kak.”

 

“Benar—”

 

“Rangga?” Tapi Rangga tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ada orang lain di sana, memanggilnya, dan refleks, baik Dilan maupun Rangga mengalihkan pandangan dari satu sama lain ke asal suara tersebut.

 

Asalnya dari seorang perempuan. Cantik dengan rambut panjang dan kini tengah melempar senyum pada mereka berdua. Mungkin hanya Rangga dalam hal ini. “Cinta?” Rangga ikut memanggil. Untuk memastikan sebelum gadis itu akhirnya mendekat pada mereka.

 

_Oh, jodoh._ Itu yang Dilan pikirkan, dalam benak.

 

“Ternyata benar kamu, Rangga. Awalnya saya sempat ragu.”

 

Cinta senyum, Rangga balas dengan senyum. Dilan entah bagaimana jadi canggung. “Saya senang bisa ketemu kamu di sini.” Dan layaknya dua orang yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, rasa canggung bersama malu kental di antara mereka. “Oh, iya. Kenalkan, adik kelas saya, Dilan.” Kali ini Rangga menunjuk sosok lain yang ada di sampingnya.

 

Dilan mengulurkan tangan, dan disambut oleh Cinta.

 

“Dilan.”

 

“Cinta.”

 

Ketika jabat tangan mereka terlepas, Dilan kembali membuka mulut, “Ini _toh_ mbak Cinta. Mbak cantik, pantes Kak Rangga suka. Hehehe.”

 

“Kamu bisa saja.” Di sini Cinta yang menyahut, dengan senyum malu khas perempuan.

 

“Aku ke kasir dulu ya Kak, Mbak.”

 

Tapi di luar dugaan, Dilan yang awalnya mengira dia akan kembali menemui Rangga dan Cinta setelah menyelesaikan transaksinya justru urung dan memutuskan untuk keluar toko buku, setelah melihat bagaimana lepasnya Rangga dan Cinta tertawa, juga bercanda. _Mereka kekasih, itu wajar. Dan juga jodoh._ Dan Dilan tahu jika kini pikirannya benar-benar menyedihkan.

 

Dia harusnya tidak boleh marah, siapa dirinya sampai berani-beraninya merasa marah saat melihat Rangga tertawa lepas bersama kekasihnya? Apa haknya untuk cemburu? Dilan tahu dirinya cemburu, dan itu membuatnya merasa tidak percaya diri. Tapi yang baru Dilan tahu, jika cemburu ternyata bisa membuatnya sakit. Dan tidak ingin medekat untuk beberapa saat dulu.

 

Rasanya benar-benar berbeda ketika dirinya masih bersama Milea. Memang menyakitkan, tapi rasa sakitnya benar-benar terasa berbeda. Apakah karena saat itu Milea dan Kang Adi bukanlah sepasang kekasih, berbeda dengan hubungan Rangga dan Cinta?

 

Sekali lagi Dilan tidak mengerti, dia juga lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan fokusnya, dan memutuskan untuk bermain permainan basket ketika ia memasuki arena bermain. Tidak hanya untuk anak-anak, tapi juga untuk orang dewasa yang menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga, atau hanya untuk melepaskan stress setelah penat beraktivitas selama hampir enam hari penuh. Atau untuk remaja seusianya yang sedang berlibur. Tapi juga bisa memiliki masalah yang sama. Entahlah, yang pasti Dilan tidak peduli.

 

Kali ini sudah lemparan yang kesepuluh, dan hanya tiga dari lemparan-lemparan itu yang meleset. Dan sudah empatbelas poin diberikan untuk seluruh lemparan yang berhasil menembus ring. Tidak diragukan jika nilai pelajaran non-akademik Dilan juga baik.

 

“Saya pikir kamu kembali lagi setelah dari kasir.”

 

Dan dia berhenti untuk melempar, menggumam “Eh...?” sebelum mengalihkan pandangan dan menemukan sosok orang yang sedari tadi menyita pikiran dan perasaannya. Mungkin sudah sedari lama. Dimulai dari beberapa minggu yang lalu.

 

“Padahal saya tunggu.”

 

Dan Dilan diam saja saat si kakak kelas mengambil bola basket yang ada di tangannya, lalu melempar bola itu ke ring. Menambah dua poin seiring dengan habisnya waktu bermain dalam saru giliran.

 

“Kak, boleh... aku berharap?”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“Saya tidak keberatan.”

 

Dua hal yang Dilan tahu, pertama, hatinya hancur hari itu. Kedua, keping hatinya kembali direkatkan. Oleh orang yang sama.

.

.

.

.

**[TBC]**


End file.
